Hawke's Night Off
by purplesheep101
Summary: Hawke's gang thinks they've seen everything Kirkwall can throw at them after the Deep .. so how will they fare when Hawke (with a little help from a certain pirate) tricks them into playing strip poker? Chaos, hilarity and smut. NOW MA! Hawke(F) X Anders, Slight Hawke(F) X Sebastian and OC X Fenris
1. Chapter 1

**DA:2 was depressing so I hope this story cheers you guys up. I'll like the thank my amazing beta and co-writer Eb0ny Dragon for having the patience of a saint. **

**Here's a link to her page: u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon**

**Just to clarify Valkyrie is not a replacement for Bethany. Since this story is set in act 2, Bethany is in the Circle and Hawke and Valkyrie met during the escape from Ferelden under similar circumstances to Aveline. Val is currently living with Hawke.**

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Bioware except for my Hawke character and Valkyrie belongs to Eb0ny Dragon.**

* * *

Jennifer Hawke entered her mansion to see her friend and permanent houseguest Valkyrie chasing a young blond dwarf around her living room.

"SANDAL! GIVE THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!" Valkyrie yelled as Sandal, giggling madly, sprinted up the stairs and began to climb on one of the rails, clearly intending to jump on the chandelier-again. Hawke leant comfortably on the doorframe, watching in amusement as Valkyrie grabbed the back of Sandal's tunic just as he was about to leap away.

"It's kinda embarrassing that you're having trouble catching a _dwarf_, Val. Getting old are we?" Hawke called, smirking as Valkyrie glared at her before tugging Sandal down and pulling something black from his grasp. Sandal, oblivious, hummed happily and trotted back down the stairs to his father Bodahn, who had been watching the entire scene unfold through his fingers. Their new eleven servant Orana was standing with her mouth open, clearly still unused to the antics of her new employers.

"You should be more concerned Jen- he was carrying _this._" Val flicked the piece of material off the small balcony, and Hawke felt her face flush as she recognized her black satin underwear float gracefully onto the floor. She ran forward and snatched it up, cheeks burning as Valkyrie began to laugh, descending the stairs with a smirk on her face.

"How did he get his hands on this?" she yelped, her voice unnaturally high. Valkyrie shrugged and hopped of the last step before looking at Sandal curiously.

"Enchantment!' he said happily.

"There's your answer." Valkyrie stated lightheartedly. Hawke scowled, and motioned for Val to follow her as she ran up the stairs to her room. Val sighed and climbed the stairs again, watching as Hawke carefully folded the offending piece of clothing before putting it in a drawer.

"I'm going to need to start locking that." She grumbled, before spinning around and launching herself onto her bed. She sunk a few inches before stopping, and she sighed before wriggling back up to a pillow, motioning for Val to sit down. Valkyrie sat on the floor, her back to the wardrobe as Hawke lay on her side, waves of black hair obscuring her tanned face.

"So I was out trying to get everyone down to the Hanged Man for drinks, but Miss I-have-a-husband-now is too busy doing… _things _with Donnic to come. I managed to con Sebastian into coming though."

"Why is it a con? Sebastian isn't against drinking- at least not excessively." Said Valkyrie, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Hawke. Hawke huffed and tossed her ringlets, propping herself up on one elbow as she eyed her friend critically.

"You always assume the worst of me Val. It hurts you know?" she placed a hand over her heart, pouting and widening her pale-green eyes imploringly. Valkyrie snorted and settled back into the wardrobe, deliberately ignoring Hawke's pleading gaze.

"Oh please. I've seen you use that _exact _expression and pose whenyou were conning that poor shopkeeper in the market. _And _when you were trying to get Anders to hand over the maps! Poor guy didn't stand a chance. But those kitten eyes don't work on me." Hawke sulked for a moment before her expression lightened, a devilish glint appearing in her eyes.

"Maybe _mine _don't. But I was there when you and Fenris were talking in the lobby after we killed Hadriana, and when he turned 'the eyes' on, you couldn't look away!" Valkyrie jerked up and stared at her friend in shock, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"But-you-you were in your _room! _How did you see that?"

"Pfft. I was in my room for like a _second. _I watched you two from that spot between the wine barrels, and let me tell you there was some tension right there of a se-"

"If you say '_sexual nature'_ I will hit you." Val snarled, her gaze thunderous. Unfazed, Hawke sat up and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"While my kitten eyes don't work on you, your scary gaze also doesn't work on _me._ If you had just stopped him from leaving, grabbed his shoulder or something, something could have _happened_. I know it!"

"Oh shut up. I don't want to talk about it." Valkyrie grumbled, looking at the fire stonily.

"But _why?_ I have experience with this sort of stuff, I can help!" Hawke said imploringly.

"You're a _virgin!_ If anything, _I _should know more than _you._" Snapped Val. Hawke snorted, waving a hand flippantly in her friend's direction.

"Your first time was when you were blind drunk, it was an accident. And it was in _Fereldan._ I mean, who cares what happens there? I, on the other hand, successfully flirt with guys on a daily basis, and I'm good at it too. So believe me when I say _you should have grabbed him!_"

"I don't feel that way about him anyhow!" she said lamely, failing to fool Hawke. "And I don't want to talk about it!" she repeated stubbornly. Hawke sighed sadly and swung her legs off the bed.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Bodahn!" she called, turning towards the open doorway. "Send an urgent message to Isabela- she's needed here immediately!"

"No-what?-_no!_" Yelled Valkyrie, leaping up and starting towards the doorway. But Hawke had jumped up to, and she grabbed Valkyrie's wrist in a vice grip before swinging the surprised woman around and catapulting her towards the bed. Val growled and leapt up, and Hawke kicked the door shut behind her, a smug expression on her face.

"_Alright fine! _We can talk, just _please _don't bring Isabela over here!" Val yelled, her blond hair sticking up around her head she waited tensely for her friend's reaction. Hawke reached back and opened the door, before calling over her shoulder to Bodahn.

"Scratch that Bodahn! Crisis averted!"

"As you say mistress!" Bodahn hollered back, and Val slumped down onto the bed with a groan, placing her head in her hands. Hawke stalked towards her, a wicked smile on her lips as she sat down next to Valkyrie, who looked at her blearily out of the corner of her eye.

"_Ugh._ What _exactly _do you want to know anyway?" she mumbled.

"It's actually not that bad Val, I only have one question- why didn't you stop him from leaving? I _saw_ you reach out to grab him as he was walking away, but you retracted your hand. Why? _Whyyyy?_" Despite herself Val chuckled, her gaze turning distant.

"You remember when Fenris killed Hadriana, when he found out about his sister? Do you remember what I said?" Hawke frowned, and then her gaze brightened somewhat guiltily.

"Er, I saw him crush her heart, but then Anders had some demon goo on his face, so I was wiping it off."

_"Really?" _Valkyrie sighed, and Hawke grinned without shame.

"His stubble feels as good as it looks, by the way." They both laughed at that, before Valkyrie settled down again.

"Well, I guess that's why you didn't see it." She said quietly. "Fenris just muttered that we were 'done here' and I don't know, he just looked so _sad_ and angry, I just… well, I said that I was sorry, and maybe we should leave. And I… kinda put my hand on his shoulder."

"You WHAT? How did I miss this?! Oh right, Anders' stubble. Mmm…"

"Jen, be _serious!_" Valkyrie chided, before continuing. "Anyway, I'm glad you didn't see, because he basically snarled at me and pulled away."

"_Oh._" Said Hawke softly, her eyes widening. "I'm sorry Val, I didn't know. But he was upset, I'm sure he didn't mean anything personal."

"Yeah, well, _that's_ why I didn't grab him. Happy?" Valkyrie grumbled, staring into her hands sullenly. Hawke jumped up, a righteous look on her face.

"No. And that's what we can do at the Hanged Man! You guys can kiss and make up- and maybe _more._" She ended the sentence with an evil grin, and Val made a sound that was half laugh, half moan.

"I _could _use a drink, that's for sure. Shall we head down now?" Hawke put her hands on her hips.

"No, you have you do two things first. You need to change into something nicer, and then you need to come with me to Fenris' mansion, because I haven't invited him yet."

"_What? _But you were just _in_ Hightown!"

"Yeah, but I wanted you to come with. Now go and get changed into something _pretty_, not those boring Enasalin-leather garments you usually wear. Feel free to pick anything from my wardrobe." Val rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at Hawke's apparel.

"Im guessing you won't be changing then?"

Hawke's usual outfit was a white short-sleeved off the shoulder blouse, a short blood red corset with hood and black laces, leather arm guards and tight black leather pants with knee-high boots. Valkyrie only approved because what leather Hawke _did_ wear was very tough and sturdy- otherwise, Val wouldn't have let her leave the house. Hawke cocked a hip and grinned slyly at her friend.

"Actually, I'm wearing just the corset but a different version. Now go get changed into something that shows a little skin and meet me at the front door in ten!" Valkyrie snorted but walked out without complaint, heading to her own smaller room down the staircase under Hawke's.

* * *

When Valkyrie finally came out of her room, Hawke was already waiting at the door, tapping a booted foot impatiently. Hawke had put special consideration into her appearance, knowing that a combination of Anders + alcohol _had _to equal something good. Her long black hair curled down her back to her waist, and she had outlined her already stunning green eyes with kohl to make them stand out. The scarlet backless corset, tightly bound by Orana to make her waist look as tiny as possible, was the exact shade of red as her velvet hood and the low dip at the front would give Anders something to look at alright. Her lips were painted a matching red and she had changed into long boots with heels- heels!

'Anders doesn't stand a chance.' She thought smugly. But the smug look slipped off her when Valkyrie emerged, to be replaced by one of annoyance.

"Val, I said something _pretty!_"

"It _is_ pretty!" Val whined, a wounded expression gracing her usually taciturn face. Valkyrie had changed into her so-called 'Black Fox's Jerkin', which Hawke doubted came from the _actual _Black Fox. It was nice enough, she supposed- a black tunic with silver embroidery and a silver-gray belt- but it didn't show off _anything_. Val had also put on dove-gray pants, knee high dark gray boots and long, black leather gauntlets. Her hair was pulled back onto its usual low ponytail, and her expression was looking more sheepish by the second.

Hawke stomped up to her and dragged Valkyrie back through the mansion to her private bathroom. Valkyrie sighed, but quickly shut up when Hawke, dual wielding a hairbrush and some eye shadow, shoved Val onto the edge of the bath tub and proceeded to 'fix' her.

Several shouts, punches and glares later, both Hawke and a sulky Valkyrie emerged from the Hawke mansion before making their way to the upper Hightown estates. Valkyrie's hair was now in a soft braid over her right shoulder, waves of it framing her cheeks and the tattoos curling down them. Hawke had smeared some black eye shadow over her eyelids, making her dark green eyes 'smolder', to use her exact words- much to Valkyrie's mortification.

They walked with purpose- Hawke strutting, Valkyrie strolling- and when they reached the front door of Fenris' mansion, more than a few interested glances had been passed their way.

"Remind why you couldn't do this yourself?" Valkyrie muttered as she pushed open the door. Hawke winked slyly, but said nothing as they ascended the staircase into the room where Fenris spent most of his time. Sure enough the elf was sitting in front of a crackling fire, the heat counteracting the fresh breeze that came through the gaping holes in the roof. He looked up as the two women walked in, and his eyes widened briefly as he saw them before he returned to his usual neutral expression.

"Hawke, Valkyrie. What brings you here?"

"Everyone's going to the Hanged Man for drinks! You'll come right?" pleaded Hawke.

"This sound suspiciously like the time you tried to set Aveline and Donnic up there…" he said warily.

"Oh no! Everyone's coming honestly. Well, not Aveline, because she's with said husband. But everyone else is." Hawke blabbed. Fenris looked at her dryly before moving his gaze to Valkyrie.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

"As far as I know. I've only been told the same as you have." She replied. Fenris seemed to be contemplating whether to go or not, and that was when Hawke spied the two wine bottles next to him.

"Ooh! Pre drinks!' she said happily, and she flounced over, grabbing a bottle and uncorking it with her teeth in one smooth motion.

"That's-" Fenris began, but Hawke placed a finger to his lips and grinned before taking a gulp.

"It's very nice! Tastes like that expensive crap Val likes to buy from the Hightown market." Valkyrie missed the insult, as her eyes were glued to her finger on his lips and Fenris leaned back, embarrassed by Hawke's lack of boundaries. It was then that Val realized the bottles were ones she bought for Fenris as gifts after their expedition. Oblivious, Hawke warmed herself by the fire and pointed imperiously to Valkyrie.

"Val, get us some glasses! We still have an hour before we have to get to Varric's suite." Valkyrie exchanged an exasperated look with Fenris, who rose his eyebrows in a '_what can you do?' _look. She sighed and grabbed three glasses from the table near the door, and Hawke eagerly poured wine into them until they were almost full.

"To a fun and eventful night!" she crowed, toasting them with a wicked grin. After giving her nearly identically suspicious looks, both Fenris and Valkyrie drank their own glasses.

They had no idea what Hawke had in store for them.

* * *

Hawke stood up and brushed herself off. "As much as we enjoy your hospitality Fenris, we should start making our way to the Hanged Man - I don't want to be late to my own party."

"You drank all of Fenris' wine and now you want to drink to Hanged Man dry too?" Valkyrie rubbed her temples with displeasure.

Fenris chuckled lightly at the two bickering but Valkyrie noticed.

"What's so funny Fenris?"

"You scolding our fearless leader as if she was a child." Fenris gave a rare smile and Valkyrie returned it warmly.

Hawke stood at the threshold of the door, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited. "If you two are done making out, can we please go?"

Fenris coughed uncomfortably and shifted his gaze, finding the empty bottle of wine suddenly interesting whilst Valkyrie fought to keep the heat rising to her cheeks. _Have you any subtlety outside battle?_ she thought.

"Try not to take anything Jen says seriously when she's drunk." Valkyrie quickly said as calmly as she could muster.

"Awww, you wound me Val." Hawke pouted

Valkyrie sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night she thought as she pushed Hawke through the door whilst she followed suit.

As usually Hawke took the lead as they exited Fenris' mansion, quickly deciding that the side passageways around the corner would be the fastest route into Lowtown. But when they rounded the corner, they soon found out that their path was blocked by a young elf crouching by the side of the road.

"Hey, is that Merill picking..." Valkyrie started.

"Shit." Hawke muttered and hooked each arm around Valkyrie and Fenris' neck and steered them around in the opposite direction. Valkyrie tensed under her grip, effectively shutting her up. There weren't many people on the street to blend with, it was around dusk and the sky illuminated warm hues of orange and pink as the sun set. Most people were leaving to the comfort of their homes by this hour to escape the drunks and the few bandits that haven't been completely wiped out by Hawke's gang of merry misfits that roam the street after dark.

"On second thought let's take the scenic route and be fashionably late." Murmured Hawke, her voice lower than usual and her laugh was filled with nervousness. Hawke picked up her pace, eager to disappear into the still fairly crowded marketplace.

"What's going on Hawke, isn't that _mage_ a friend of yours?" Fenris questioned with raised eyebrows but continued to follow nonetheless.

Hawke ignored Fenris' dark tone with his use of the word 'mage' and put a lone finger to her lips. "Sssshhhh...Merill wasn't invited for reasons you will find out soon enough."

"Hawke, Val, Fenris I thought that was you!"

Hawke jumped a little at the sound of her name and turned around slowly whilst acting surprised to see her.

"Merill, what a happy coincidence!" Hawke clapped her hands together with enthusiasm.

"Where are you guys going? Are you going on an adventure?" Merill asked, her doe eyes sparkling in excitement and her nimble fingers wrapped around a bunch of wild flowers.

"Actually Merill..." Hawke began to spout a white lie but Valkyrie could tell and she rolled her eyes. Shame on you Hawke, she thought.

"We're going to the Hanged Man for drinks; do you want to come, Merill?" Valkyrie interrupted bluntly not bothering to cover for Hawke. She was much closer to Merill than Hawke was and didn't feel like lying to someone that screams the definition of innocent.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Merill as she skipped along happily beside them.

Valyrie gave Hawke a secret glare but she just shrugged it off and mouthed- this is on you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part II. To those who were wondering, I will be updating every week or at least my my hardest too. Enjoy!**

* * *

When they entered the Hanged Man it was full as usual and Hawke was glad that Varric had a suite here- the best Tavern in the whole of Kirkwall. Hawke looked to her left at the bar and found it strange and a little disappointing not to find Isabela drinking in her corner as she normally was when not running around gallivanting with her.

They made their way to Varric's suite and entered with all eyes on Hawke and Valkyrie, dressed as they were.

Isabela wolf-whistled and gave them both an once-over, "Looking good Jen- Val too!"

"You don't look so bad yourself." Hawke grinned slyly as she watched Anders' and Sebastian's eyes bugged out, quickly realising that this was not a mission briefing.

Isabela shut the door behind them grinning evilly thus making sure that no one had any thoughts about leaving.

"Tonight we celebrate yet another successful mission with drinks and a game called STRIP POKER!" Hawke's grin widened as she fist-pumped the air.

Isabela burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she looked around the room to see the shocked expressions on everyone's faces except for of course Hawke, Varric who were in on the plan and Merill who didn't understand what it was.

"Ok, the rules of strip poker are actually quick simple. It's exactly like poker but your _clothes _are the money. Last place has to remove one article of clothing and the game ends when someone is left standing _butt naked_." Hawke instructed and winked slyly at the later.

"No folding allowed, just to make things more interesting." Isabela piped up, eyeing her companions with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Yes, but you get an article of clothing back if you win the round."

"What's wrong choir-boy, you look pale." Varric chuckled, watching as Sebastian's usually tan skin turned chalky.

"This is wrong... I should not be here. I'm just going back to the Chantry to pray...yes pray!" Sebastian turned around and made for the exit but Hawke was quicker and grabbed his upper arm, clinging to it tightly with both hands as she steered him back to the circle of friends.

"You're not getting away that easily." Hawke sung and placed the mortified Sebastian in the chair next to her. Sebastian jerked mechanically as Hawke massaged the shoulder muscles closest to his neck.

"Try to relax, no one's leaving this room till someone's naked" Hawke whispered in his ear, making sure it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Sebastian shivered and tensed up rigidly in his chair as her hot breath tickled his neck before she planted a soft kiss on the base.

Hawke slid back into her seat between him and Isabela, pleased with herself as she watched the heat rise in his cheeks. Sebastian looked like the Maker Himself was going to strike them all down for such unholy behaviour. Isabella threw back her head, laughing at Hawke's antics as did Varric as Sebastian began to mutter the Chant under his breath. Even Valkyrie and Fenris couldn't resist a good chuckle at Sebastian's reactions.

There was a spark of jealousy as Anders stood silently, shifting his weight from side to side, uncomfortable and nervous about the idea of strip poker with _this_ group. It was all too clear to Sebastian and him that one of them will lose the game. Merill was sitting there happily at the end of the table closest the Varric and Isabela, her large eyes far too innocent as she clearly didn't fully understand how the game works therefore the group has given her a free pass to sit and watch the game progress. Anders contemplated making a dash for the door but then thought better of it; Hawke moved much too swiftly, and he would end up just like Sebastian- the centre of her attention. He wouldn't have minded it-in fact; he would have welcomed it with opened arms. But he vowed to keep his distance, if only to protect her from him-from Justice. It's been steadily getting harder for him over the past 3 years ever since the day she showed up at his little clinic with a smile that could charm half of Darktown and he was determined that Hawke would be the one thing he didn't ruin for himself.

As if sensing Anders' thoughts, Hawke smiled brightly at him and he shrunk into the chair directly opposite her obediently. He gave her a weak smile in return, conveying to her that he was uneasy with the events laid up for the night ahead and she playfully blew him a kiss which made him look away awkwardly with embarrassment. He wouldn't put it past her not to try anything, especially with Isabela's influence whispering like the devil on her shoulder from the seat next to her. Anders was just glad he wouldn't see her naked, he couldn't handle something like that- thankfully she played cards too well.

"And as a handicap, Hawke and I will be chugging a few of the Hanged Man's finest ale first" Isabela threw an arm around Hawke's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right...WHAT. Isabela?"

"Hawke's already had enough to drink. Hawke, Valkyrie and I had a few glasses of wine before we came here." Fenris cut in, clearly not wanting a drunken scene to be made this early in the night. Only the Maker knows what the Hawke and Isabela duo would get up to when completely intoxicated.

"Fenris is right Jen; you might just end up losing your little game of strip poker if you're completely smashed." Valkyrie agreed.

Hawke pouted with a rebellious twinkle in her eyes, placing her feet on the table and crossed her arms over her chest, "Hi, I'm Hawke. I do what I want."

Fenris smirked "There's no reasoning with you, is there Hawke?" Valkyrie rolled her eyes at her unofficial sister's stubbornness, but stayed silent.

"How about we make things more interesting, Chuckles?" Varric said smugly, his eyes lighting up as an idea struck him. At Hawke's curious expression, he leant forwards and said eagerly, "How about a race?"

"As long as you're paying, my most lovable dwarf with the most amazing chest hair I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on." Hawke said sweetly.

"Anything for you babe, but you and Rivaini going head-to-head... I'll pay to see that." Replied Varric

"Good, you can give Jen the money for her to pay me WHEN I WIN!" Isabela exclaimed, pointing to herself and almost falling from her chair in the process.

"Maker help us, It seems like Hawke isn't the only one that's been drinking" moaned Sebastian, his head in hands.

Hawke and Isabela grinned at Sebastian with eerie unison which made him cower and send a silent pray to the maker.

"5 Sovereigns?"

"You're on, Jen."

Varric placed the order and a couple minutes later several pints of mead and beer were brought up to the suite by Norah the waitress ,whose carried a bored expression which implied that she'd seen plenty of weird things as a waitress of the Hanged Man. The drinks- courtesy of Varric, were slid across the wooden table and both Hawke and Isabela caught them with ease, grins on their faces and a twinkle in their eyes.

Both Anders and Sebastian appeared horrified as both girls raised the glasses of piss flavoured liquid to their lips. Valkyrie snorted lightly, wondering if one of them would puke at the taste of the Hanged Man's 'finest'_._

"Ok on the count of three. 1...2...3" Varric yelled.

As soon was the number 3 left Varric's lips, both woman chugged as if their lives depended on it. The room was silent in anticipation and a mix of awe and disgust. 10 seconds later, the sound of empty mugs hit the table followed by satisfied belches.

"Hawke wins!" Varric declared, raising his fist in the air with inspiration for another one of Hawke's fanciful tales, obviously more fantasy than truth.

"That was really something, you were so close Isabela." Merill piped in, the eyes widened with awe at witnessing yet another one of the Shemlens customs.

Isabela refused to admit defeat for something she loved so passionately- of course not as much as sex but still passionately- and said "Thanks, Kitten but it's not over yet. Why don't we go for another round, Jen?"'

"Varric would you kindly do the honour?" Hawke asked smugly, letting the mix of victory and alcohol get to her head.

"Alright Chuckles. Go!" Varric smirked slyly.

"Wait! What?" Hawke looked around bewildered and noticed Isabela had already started drinking before joining her milliseconds later.

This time Isabela was the first to empty her cup; a beer-stache dusted her upper lip as she celebrated with a little embarrassing victory dance in her chair.

"Rematch." Hawke demanded, wiping her chin with the back of her hand with hard determination.

"No, no, no, that's enough else we'll be here all night." Anders shook his head; he unfortunately had the pleasure of witnessing Hawke's antics when smashed before and since then he had always took the opportunity to leave before things got heavy or heated.

Hawke pouted at Varric like a wounded kitten and he raised his hands.

"Now, now don't give me that look. It's not like I stabbed you in the back or anything, in fact I was helping you stay humble." Varric justified.

Hawke scooted her chair closer to Sebastian and manoeuvred into his lap, dramatically throwing her arms around his waist, plastering her lithe body against him and her head sobbing on his chest.

"Oh Sebastian, my sweet prince! Look how Varric betrays me for another woman in front of my face and to think I was going to give him adorable Varric babies! But you Sebastian, you would never betray me and our children would be beautiful, sweet and loyal!" Hawke cried, lifting her head and looking hopefully at him.

Sebastian was shell shocked, unable to react to the woman clinging to him and blinking innocently at him with big, bright, pale green eyes.

"I…I...there, there." Was all that he could manage as he patted her back awkwardly.

Hawke buried her head in the junction of his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you." She simpered

Sebastian was tense and his arms hung limply by his side. At one point he lifted his arms in a kind of ghosted hug, thinking that if embraced her that she would let go quicker, but he thought better. The last thing he wanted was to encourage her and he dropped his arms back at his side.

"You know what scares me? I don't know if she's being serious or not." Mumbled Fenris .

Sebastian was completely uncomfortable though he was blushing and thought that the contact was quite pleasant. Whilst he had been quite the playboy in his youth, his time in the Chantry had mellowed him greatly. He had thought himself beyond the charms of women, but now this woman- Hawke, was rubbing her body against his own without a second thought or shred of shame. He sent another silent prayer to the Maker, willing him for strength and guidance.

Isabel snickered through her hands, angling her chair in order to get a better view at the scene playing out to the left of her.

"That's enough Jen, we came here to play not to watch you torture poor Sebastian all night!" Valkyrie said sternly. It had been amusing at first for her but it quickly got old. There was only one reason Valkyrie agreed to play without much debate and she intended to get it-or him.

"Awww yes mother," Hawke pouted with a sad look but nonetheless removed herself from Sebastian and sulked as she fell back in her seat "We'll continue this later, sweet prince." Hawke bounced back and winked slyly.

Varric pulled out a deck of card from the inner pocket of his jacket and shuffled them in a small display of skill. "Who wants to deal the cards then?" He asked with an amused tone.

Valkyrie held her hand over Anders to Varric on the left of her, motioning him to hand them over. Varric raised his eyebrows "I'm not drunk enough to let _you_ deal." Valkyrie replied.

Varric shrugged nonchalantly and dropped the deck in her hand. Valkyrie then proceeded to check if they were weighted, marked or in any way could be used to cheat and when she was satisfied she grunted in approval and shuffled the deck again for good measure. One couldn't be too careful when playing cards with a pirate queen notorious for manipulation among other things, a natural born liar who was much too suave for his own good and a woman whose been influenced by the both of them in a deadly combination.

She dealt the cards, sliding them across the table to everyone not as clumsily as she thought it would be. Everyone glanced at their cards and started thinking of a strategy with the best poker faces they could muster, some of course was not as good as others. Everyone that is, except for Merill who was more than content by just observing the great spectacle playing out before her. So it begins – Valkyrie mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I would like to take the time so thanks my most awesome beta in the world and co-writer, Eb0ny Dragon. Without her I doubt this story would have every been posted, it's been fun writing so far so tell us what u guys think. Serious though, please take time to review it'll make the both of us very happy.**

**Here's a link to her page: u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon **

**There might be smut in the near future, i'll warn you guys before so don't worry but I'll change to rating to M.**

* * *

A few rounds later most of the non-essential clothing has been removed. Isabela had yet to lose a round, Varric was missing one boot, Valkyrie was missing both boots and her outer tunic, Anders was missing his boots, feathers and jacket, Fenris was still completely dressed, Sebastian was stripped from his armour, chainmail and boots and Hawke was missing a boot.

Varric never lost his smug smile no matter what his hand was, and he was very talented at reading other people. Isabela, whilst not as good as bluffing- she tended to smile wickedly when she had a good hand- was the best cheater, and had spare cards hidden in various places on her body- some Val didn't care to think about. Valkyrie knew that Hawke also had spare cards hidden on her person, but it was also hard to read the minuscule differences on her Cheshire smile-if there was even any. And Fenris, that _damned _elf,whilst not knowing the rules as well as the rest of the group, could bluff better than any of them, either with a neural, unhurried face or a superior half-smile that could mean anything. She,herself would have been an above average player if she versed anyone other than this group but alas, she was average compared to these four. But luckily for her Anders and Sebastian were on the same skill level and worse than her. Anders had been caught cheating once thanks to Isabela's keen senses and was forced to remove an article of clothing- much to his dismay.

Valkyrie turned her thoughts back to her hand, now was not the time to be distracted when the stakes were so high. She laid her cards on the table calmly and said "Full house."

"Nice hand Val but not good enough- straight flush!" Isabela slammed her hand down and grabbed the pint of mead with her now free hands.

"Royal flush Rivaini, beat that!"

Fenris brought a bottle of wine to his lips and took a sip, "Four of a kind."

"Straight" Anders said cautiously, he was well aware that he might end up losing the round and prayed the Sebastian had a weaker hand than him.

There was a disappointed look that spread across Sebastian's face as he wordlessly placed down his hand of three fours for everyone to see.

Hawke peered over her cards in a creepy fashion, eyeing the group with a lop-sided grin. "Three twos." She said without any hesitation.

"Your game, your rules Chuckles now _strip_!"

Hawke took a swig of her drink and shrugged, "Fine, it was getting kinda hot in here anyway."

Hawke attempted to pull her last knee-high boot off but didn't even get it past her knee when it proved too difficult and she fell backwards. She flailed her arms, her legs kicking the air but luckily Sebastian instinctively caught her chair in mid fall and pulled it up so that the four legs once again touched the ground.

"Oh Sweet Prince, you came to the aid of a damsel in distress!" Hawke acted dramatically and fell limp in her chair as she pretended to faint. She placed her clothed leg on Sebastian's lap and he sighed.

"Hold still, Hawke." Tentatively, as if afraid to wake a ferocious beast, he slid the boot down her leg- ready to jump back if the beast decided to pounce.

Hawke behaved for most part, her cheeks a slight pink which was surprising considering her tanned complexion. Hawke wiggled her toes and Sebastian shoved her leg off his lap-her expression was of hurt.

"Let's take a 5 minute break before the next round, nature calls!" The chair scrapped along the creaky floor boards of the Hanged Man as Hawke spontaneously stood up in a complete mood swing.

"Really Hawke? I can't hear anything." Merill stated innocently, amplified by her already naturally wide eyes.

"Not really Daisy, she just needs to tinkle." Varric shook his head lightly.

"Ohhh!" replied Merill, her face lightening as she understood yet another of the shemlen's strange sayings.

"C'mon Valkyrie, I need protection encase some sick pervert tries to take advantage of me in my weak state."

Hawke linked arms with Valkyrie and proceeded to drag her out of the room whilst stumbling in the progress, almost dragging Valkyrie down with her if it wasn't for her roguish reflexes.

"Knowing you, it's more like protection for them," Valkyrie sighed warily, pulling Jennifer up again as she tripped in a loose floorboard. "I'm not drunk enough for this shit."

Hawke grinned like a Cheshire cat.

When they left the room Hawke cornered Valkyrie, slamming a tanned hand into the wall beside her friend.

"Ok Valkyrie we only have a few minutes before they become suspicious of..." Hawke whispered.

Valkyrie backed away instinctively, her dark green eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I don't like where this going."

"What?" Hawke uttered in disbelief "I don't spend _that _much time with Isabela!" Valkyrie rolled her eyes and eyed Hawke's tight getup that left little room for imagination.

"I know what your little _plan _is- you're in love with Anders."

Hawke started coughing as if choking on air.

"Hit the bullseye haven't I? You act like your some sort of whore flirting with Varric- seriously Varric babies?! Varric babies?! And throwing yourself all over poor Sebastian. He grew up in the Chantry for Maker's sake, he takes all your advances seriously!"

Hawke grew defensive, "Varric and I have a mutual understanding and I know Sebastian wouldn't dream of trying anything! Just be grateful I backed off Fenris and _don't give me that look_, I'm not stupid- I see the way you look at him." Hawke sighed and having released all the pent up stress, gave Valkyrie a mischievous look.

"You're in for a treat though, he has _incredibly _soft lips." Valkyrie glared daggers at Hawke but she just shrugged it off.

"Anyway I dragged you here to help you _win_. I have a few extra cards."

Hawke pulled several cards from between her beasts, displaying them as if she'd just performed a magic trick and attempted to shove them in Valkyrie's, who kept her at arm's length with detached ease.

"Oh hell no. You're not getting anywhere near me, put those back!"

Hawke rolled her eyes "C'mon I've see how you play and you need to cheat in order to have any hope against Varric, Fenris, _ISABELA _and I... unless your intention is to lose so you can parade yourself in front of Fenris."

"Sounds like that's exactly what you're doing, considering you've been losing more than usual."

Hawke giggled "You're smarter than you look."

Valkyrie shook her head "You don't even _deny _it, let me guess- Isabela is in on this little plan?"

"Mission _sexy time_ with _Anders_ now includes mission _get Valkyrie and Fenris to bang_."

"Oh _come on_ Jen! Fenris just learnt he had a sister after we confronted that bitch Hadriana! I don't think this is quite the time. What would Leandra say about this?"

"Is it necessary to drag my mother into this? Well since you don't want my help, excuse me whilst I use the toilet."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "You actually need go?"

"Hey, when you drink a lot, you pee a lot."

"_Classy,_ Hawke. If Kirkwall only knew the real you."

"They wouldn't believe I'm the same fearless warrior goddess riding a fire-breathing dragon into battle, sent by Andraste herself to save the innocent people of Kirkwall." Hawke laughed, flouncing away with a wink.

"You've been hanging out with Varric for too long." Valyrie muttered, pushing her dark blond hair out of her face wearily.

"Just wait outside." Hawke tripped as she turned the corner but managed to catch herself before face-planting.

Valkyrie waited impatiently for Hawke to finish up in the privy, tapping her fingers on her arm edgily. Finally Hawke strolled out, a pleased smile on her face as she returned to her friend.

"All done! Now, are you _sure _you don't want the extra cards? It could mean the difference between humiliation or no!" Valkyrie wrinkled her nose as Hawke pulled out the cards again, and she shook her head roughly.

"No thanks. You can keep those… in there."

"Jeez, what kind of rogue _are _you?" Sighed Hawke dramatically, and she began to pull the reluctant Valkyrie back to Varric's suite.

"Not a very good one, apparently." Grumbled Valkyrie, allowing herself to be dragged along. When they arrived back there was a flagon of drink in front of all their companions and Varric was cheerfully shuffling a deck of cards. Jennifer plonked down in her chair and Valkyrie slid quietly into hers, looking at the flagon apprehensively.

"I thought only Isabela and Jen were drinking?"

"Sorry hon, but _everyone's _drinking- Jen and I get the hard stuff though." Snickered Isabela, taking a swig of her drink. Hawke sniffed her drink and a big smile stretched across her face.

"This is _firebrand_ ale. Shit!" she quickly began to chug it down, much to Anders' horror.

"Um Jennifer, you'll have an awful hangover if you keep that up-"

"Then it's a good thing I have the best healer in all the Free Marches in my pocket, isn't it?" purred Hawke, winking at him and she slid her tongue into the empty flagon, swiping up the last drops. Anders gulped and looked determinedly into his own flagon, and Varric and Isabela sniggered at Hawke's antics. Valkyrie and Fenris exchanged exasperated looks as Hawke licked her lips slowly, eyeing Anders the entire time. Fenris leaned over towards Valkyrie, and she mirrored him automatically, not realizing how close they were going to get over the corner of the table.

"Hawke certainly lacks subtly, doesn't she?" he murmured, dry humour in his voice. Trying not to look at his eyes… or his mouth… or at him in general for too long, Valkyrie instead focused on her friend- then immediately wished she hadn't, as it seemed that Hawke had the best timing and wiggled her eyebrows at her and Fenris' close proximity.

"You have _no _idea." She muttered back, giving Hawke a restrained glare.

"So... I'm still not sure how this works." Piped up Merill, the flagon looking too big in her dainty hands. Isabela finished her drink, slamming the empty mug on the table and leaning forward, giving Varric and Anders ample view of her… assets.

"All you need to know is this kitten. You get some cards. You put them in groups. If you have the best hand, you gain a piece of clothing. If it's in the middle, nothing happens. If it's the _worst, _you lose a piece_. _We go on until I can see someone naked. Then I win." Merill looked confused, and Varric patted Merill's shoulder sympathetically.

"Don't fret Daisy, you get to keep all your clothes on because you're just watching."Merill smiled happily and daintily sipped her drink, and seeing Sebastian wasn't touching his at all, Varric decided it was time to get the party _really_ started.


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY another chapter done, this one is really early because we've been writing a lot recently. Big shout out to by co-writer and beta Eb0ny Dragon.**

**Here's a link to her page: u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon **

**If you guys want smut you have to message me or review otherwise it might not happen. Thanks to those who have favourite and following this story, we're glad to so others enjoy it as much as us.**

* * *

Hawke smiled wickedly and eyed Anders in anticipation. "Strip" she said, popping the 'p'.

Anders groaned, staring at his losing hand- a measly pair of fives.

"And make sure you do its sexily while you're at it. _Felicitate me!_" Isabela encouraged, slapping her thigh in amusement.

Anders moaned again and Sebastian gave him a sympathetic look. Hawke and Isabela enthusiastically high-fived each other without even casting their eyes away from Anders, they were so fixated to see what he was hiding under his mage robe.

Valkyrie inched away from Anders and closer to Fenris. She was concerned that either Hawke or Isabela would pounce over the table and onto Anders if anyone made any sudden moves like young, hyped-up cats. She wanted to be clear from their path of destruction if it were to happen- and considering the devilish glints in their eyes, it was a high probability.

Merill snatched a bottle of wine that Varric was about to open and skilfully scaled his bookcase, watching the game from her new vantage point whilst enjoying the stolen goods. No one was paying much attention to her anyway, and even she could see it was getting dangerous down there.

"C'mon Blondie, they're not going stop so you might as well get it over and done with."

Anders sighed deeply and nodded in defeat, pulling his shirt hesitantly over his head. Tossing it on the floor behind him, he crossed his arms over his bare chest in a feeble attempt to cover himself. He found it _very _uncomfortable under the girls' unblinking gaze. Unfortunately for him, his tense muscles just highlighted his body- his broad shoulders, muscular arms and well-built chest, whilst unusual for a mage, were the product of strict Warden training and as of now, a rallying point for Hawke and Isabela.

"Fuck yes, now that's what I'm talking about sweetheart!" Hawke gripped the arm rests of her chair; she was literally on the edge of her seat, practically standing. Isabela just howled in delight, clapping her hands at the show.

Anders shook his head incredulously "You're probably the most shameless person I know, Jen."

Hawke raised an eyebrow in response, biting her lip deviously and Isabela crossed her arms whilst puffing her cheeks in offense.

"Whoa, whoa, Rivaini sit down no demonstration is needed." Varric motioned with caution as if to calm a wild beast.

"Fine," Isabela said slightly irritated and took a mouthful of her drink, "Just shuffle the deck already."

Curiosity took the best of her and Valkyrie surrendered a quick glance at Anders' body but Fenris caught her when he turned back and cast a disapproving look at her. Valkyrie gathered the cards from the table and began by cutting the deck then shuffling them with one hand but she was still upset from the look Fenris had given and a few cards spilled out. Her cheeks were slightly pink from drinking wine but she was only tipsy- she was embarrassed by how easily she was flustered.

"Here, let me." Fenris said as he reached towards Valkyrie.

She went to protest but quickly shut her jaw when Fenris' fingers grazed her own as he collected the deck from her grasp. Her hand jolted back involuntarily and there was a slight expression of hurt in Fenris' features. Valkyrie looked away, ashamed of her reaction as he dealt the cards to everyone.

* * *

Hawke laid her cards neatly on the table, one hand covering them and a permanent grin plastered across her face. Everyone leaned in closer, eager to see Hawke's hand because it wasn't looking good for Sebastian who currently had the weakest hand and was one round away from losing the game. Hawke slowly lifted her hand to reveal her cards and everyone was stunned, but the smile never left her face.

Varric was the first to speak, "I'm surprised Chuckles, for you to only get a pair."

Hawke shrugged and moved to pull her corset off.

"Uh... wouldn't it be more logical to take you pants off first?"

"Why Anders? You want to get in them?" Hawke wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Uh... I, no... I... I just thought... since you… uh, aren't wearing… a..." He stuttered nervously from being put on the spot and needing to lie under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"Well, it would be a great idea if I was wearing any underwear." Hawke waved her arms in expression almost hitting both Isabela and Sebastian.

"You _planned_ this game!" Anders stated in disbelief.

Hawke shrugged indifferently again. "It was a whim."

Anders was going to question her further but kept his mouth shut due to Hawke's unpredictable nature- he didn't want to make things worse for himself.

Hawke stood up and turned around, tugging at the laces that held her corset. She caught Valkyrie's eyes, and their silent exchange went something like this:

_I can't believe you're actually doing this!_

_What? This is the PLAN, it's working perfectly!_

_Ha! If only your battle plans went this smoothly._

_Hey, that ambush wasn't my fault! It's not like you'd expect Tal-Vashoth to be sneaky eh?_

_Yeah, whatever. I still can't believe your taking off your corset ON PURPOSE._

_And I still can't believe you haven't even taken off your gloves yet. Start losing woman!_

_Shut up._

_YOU shut up._

_You're so immature..._

_Fenris and Valkyrie, sitting-_

_MAKER'S BREATH JUST STRIP ALREADY!_

Valkyrie scowled at Jennifer's ridiculous grin and proceeded to drain the rest of her wine bottle. Jennifer, taking this as her cue, reached behind her and began fiddling with the laces. Anders watched intently as they loosened and the corset began to slowly slide down her bare back. He blinked and saw that the corset had somehow disappeared. He blinked again and as soon as his eyes opened something hit him square in the face. The unidentified object fell into his lap and he picked and brought is closer to his face till he realised what it was. Anders instantly dropped the corset like it was burning hot, slightly regretful to let it go because it was still warm from her body and a lovely scent lingered to it.

"Hey Anders," Hawke grinned as she saw him swallow nervously when she caught Anders' attention. He was blushing lightly, fighting hard to contain it and had trouble keeping eye-contact.

"Yes Jennifer?"

"What's so interesting about the ceiling?" Hawke teased and Anders was soon overcome with temptation and glanced down her body, eyes taking in her toned torso but lingering on her scantily covered chest. Her black hair was long but it still barely left room for the imagination. He gaze struggled to shift back up but when he did he caught her eyes, she was biting her lip with wicked seduction and his blush intensified tenfold before swiftly looking back at the ceiling.

"Nothing." Anders mumbled quickly.

Anders response took far too long to be even remotely considered subtle when he was checking Hawke out, and that was all it took for Isabela to roar out laughing- which was short lived when Hawke elbowed her sharply in the side so she covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her amusement. Hawke gave her a brief look that told Isabela that she wasn't done yet.

If Valkyrie was sober this would have been moment where she would give Hawke a sharp look which would tell her to stop- but unfortunately for Anders she was too busy subtly gawking in Fenris' direction to give a crap about her other surroundings- she could see his _hands_.

"Your face looks flushed Anders; do you need me to help cool you down?" Hawke licked her lips seductively as gulped down the rest of her drink.

Anders forfeited a glance at Hawke, much to his regret. Hawke had crossed her arms underneath her breasts which amplified their already large size and Anders shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"Um… it's getting pretty late, I should get back to the clinic so I can set up early tomorrow." Anders quickly stood up, gathered his clothes and practically ran for the door but even though Hawke was drunk she expected something like this to happen. Hawke, much to everyone's surprise, still managed to slide gracefully under the table before rising to her full height and locking Anders in a hug from behind. Anders jumped as he felt her hands snake around his waist and what he believed to be her bare breasts pressed against his bare back. He cursed himself for not remembering his own advice- running had made him the centre of her attention.

Hawke stood high on her toes and kissed the back of his neck, smiling into the kiss.

Anders felt her wobble unsteadily on her feet and if she wasn't currently clinging on to him, she would have surely fallen, "Damnit Jennifer, you're drunk!"

"Amm I now? Weelll then you just have to _punish me_." Hawke slurred her words and nibbled on his ear. She breathed hotly and licked the shell which sent shiver down his body.

"That's it I'm taking you home before you do something you'll regret!" Said Anders with major frustration.

"Clothes, now!" He said sternly, rushing to pull on his shirt, pants and boots and when he was done, he stood up to find Hawke's back facing him.

"You mind lacing me?" Hawke giggled again, holding her hair whilst Anders mumbled something incoherently and helped laced her corset. He thanked the Maker that he's undone- and sub sequentially laced up- many corsets in his time. To fumble now would have been _disastrous._

"Gah!" Hawke tripped over her feet- the heels were not such a good idea and she fell comically to the floor. She bounced back up, "I'm ok, I'm ok!" She repeated slowly, trying to get a better grasp of her words.

Anders grabbed the rest of his clothes in one hand and hoisted Hawke over his shoulder with the other, pointedly ignoring her gleeful squeal. He doubted she would be able to make it home by herself.

Hawke raised her eyebrows, giggled insanely and slurred once again "Yooou heeeaar that Isabellla, he's taking me _home._" She slapped Anders' ass and he jumped.

"Damn straight. GO JEN!" Isabela stood up and fist-pumped, swaying dangerously in the process.

"That constant infernal giggling is getting annoying." Muttered Fenris as Valkyrie resisted the urge to slam her head into the table in embarrassment.

"Hey Blondie if you try anything _unchivalrous _in her state, Bianca will rain _hell _on you."

* * *

Valkyrie eyed the cards in her hand with cool detachment, determined not to show the slightest bit of emotion again. When she had gotten a rather good hand her eyes had apparently 'crinkled like she was smiling' and Varric had called her bluff, much to her displeasure. When Anders had half-carried, half-dragged Hawke out, Valkyrie's chances of winning had increased- but only slightly. She wasn't worried about Sebastian, who was down to his boxers and was looking petrified, but the rest of the team left wasn't so easy to beat.

Both Varric and Isabela were winning, Varric only having lost his trench coat and boots, and Isabela missing one boot and some arm adornments. Fenris had lost both his gauntlets, chestplate and belt, and Val, already having lost her boots and outer tunic, had managed to lose both her gauntlets as well. And of course, Sebastian was in his white, holy boxers. She silently praised the Maker that she hadn't listened to Jen and worn less- hell, if she'd known that _this _was her plan she would have worn more!

Her current hand was alright- a flush, nothing to get excited about. She idly dragged the nearest wine bottle towards her and took a long swallow as Varric and Isabela tried to stare each other down. Sebastian was looking at his hand with a hesitant, slightly sick expression, and Fenris was- _watching her drink_.

He quickly looked down at his hand when she caught him, and she smirked at his him as he hurriedly worked his features into their usual emotionless façade.

"Everyone ready?" purred Isabela.

"Good luck Sebastian, I hope you don't lose your undies!" chirped Merill from her position on top of Varrics' bookcase.

"Appreciate it Merill." Sighed Sebastian.

"Are we all in?" Isabela continued, smirking at Sebastian, who grimaced and nodded.

'Strange,' thought Val 'I would've thought he would have ducked out for his round… he must have a better hand than I thought.' She looked carefully at her own cards, then back at Sebastian. 'But he looked pretty scared before… I think I'm safe.'

"I'm in." She said. Fenris nodded next to her, preparing his cards, and Varric and Isabela both shot competitive glances at each other before slapping their hands onto the table. She quickly looked at her friends hands, and felt a growing sense of dread. Varric had a straight flush, Isabela and Fenris both had four of a kind and Sebastian… had a full house.

_"Andraste's flaming-"_

"Valkyrie!" admonished Sebastian, but an uncharacteristically devious smile was on his face.

"You-you were _bluffing!_" she growled, and Sebastian shrugged innocently.

"I wasn't always in the Chantry, Valkyrie." He said simply. Isabela and Varric were roaring with laughter, and Isabela slammed her tankard on the table in mirth.  
"You're not half bad Sebastian- I'm impressed! And now Val…" she turned to Valkyrie with an evil grin "_strip."_

Valkyrie swallowed nervously and looked at Fenris in the hopes he would do _something. _But he simply raised an eyebrow and gave her that disarming half-smile of his. Val looked down at herself, hoping to find a piece of clothing that she'd missed- but alas, all she had left her pants, under-tunic and smallclothes.

"I don't suppose my hair tie counts as clothing?" she said sheepishly, fingering her long braid.

"Sorry Waffles, but the answer is no. You might wanna take it out anyway to well… _cover yourself._ Like Hawke did before." Said Varric teasingly. She rolled her eyes at him, but begrudgingly saw the sense in his words- Hawke's hair had helped cover her… _assets _when she lost her corset. Not that she was going to lose anymore clothes. But still…

"Oooh, I've never seen your hair out Valkyrie! It looks so pretty tied up, I bet it looks _beautiful _when it's out, all gold and flowy…" said Merill breathlessly, her cheeks tinged pink from the bottle of alcohol she was holding. Val snorted, but refrained from commenting as she pulled out her hair tie and quickly unbraided Hawke's careful work. Then before anyone could start commenting and/or leering, she stood up and pulled her tunic over her head- no _way _was she taking off her pants. Underneath she had on her purple breastband- definitely not as flattering as Hawke's collection, but it prived her with the support she needed when fighting. She quickly pulled her hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly, silently daring any of them to comment. Of course, they did.

"Oh it _is _pretty!" squealed Merill, clapping her hands and almost dropping the wine bottle. Varric whistled and Isabela stood up, caring her neck to see past Val's thin, muscled arms.

"Oh uncross your arms you baby!" She said mischievously, looking like she was going to come over and force Val to do it if she didn't comply. Fighting the urge to snap '_make _me' at the pirate, Valkyrie instead lowered her arms slightly so they were across her torso instead.

"This is _not_ working out like I planned." She muttered darkly, wishing that Jen was back so she could glare at her. "More wine!" she snapped, waving a hand towards Fenris. When the wine bottle wasn't immediately thrust into her hand, she actually looked at him and repeated herself. "_Wine!" _The word came out slurred, and as Fenris handed her the bottle, she briefly wondered if perhaps more wine wasn't the best idea.

Hm.

As she gulped it down her brain, whilst in a warm, fuzzy state, still managed to alert her to the fact that Fenris has seemed hesitant in handing over the bottle. Her eyes drifted back to him and she saw, with muted surprise, that he was staring at her torso with a baffled, slightly daunted look. The bottle dropped from her lips and she slammed it onto the table almost sloppily- her reflexes were suffering too, it seemed.

"What?" she asked. Fenris quickly looked back up to her face and opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, before holding out his hand for the bottle, a small smile gracing his features.

"Wine." He said simply. She grinned, and after taking one last quick sip she handed it back to him. His fingers, freed from their usual steel casings, brushed hers lightly again at the exchange. Remembering his reaction after Hadriana's death, she quickly released the bottle and drew her hands back to clamp around her upper body.

"Sorry." She said hastily. To her surprise, Fenris' smile grew a little warmer and he leisurely raised the bottle to his lips. She stared at them a little too long as he took a slow, measured drink of the wine, watching the way his throat moved, undulating as the wine slipped down his-

'_Oh Maker.' _She whimpered inwardly.

"Time to get back to the game, I think." Interrupted Varric, his eyebrow raised and a knowing smirk on his face.

"What's the rush Varric? I'm enjoying the show…" purred Isabela, watching Fenris with hunger in her eyes. A flare of irrational jealousy sparked in Valkyrie, and she picked up her flush and tossed the cards at Varric.

"Deal it out Varric. I've got a score to settle."

* * *

Valkyrie looked at her hand with despair on her face.

"Oho! Looks like Val's going to lose another piece of clo-thing!" sung Isabela with a wicked grin.

"Oh shut up." Val grumbled, glaring at her hand with open hatred. She turned accusingly to Varric.

"Did you somehow replace the cards with weighted ones or something? I _knew _I shouldn't have let you deal! Or," she turned to Isabela as Varric shook his head bemusedly. "Is this _your _doing_?_ It must be one of you, you must have done _something_! _I'm never this bad at poker!_"

Her distress seemed to have been magnified by the alcohol, and now that she could no longer keep it in check- well, it was quite a spectacle for the rest of the group.

"I'm sorry Valkyrie, but I've been watching them attentively- they haven't interfered." Said Sebastian softly, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry sweetheart, but your bad luck isn't my doing. And might I remind you that if you fold, you lose _all _your clothes?" said Isabela sweetly. Val seemed to shrink inwards- she had forgotten that rule.

"You were so confident coming in Valkyrie. What happened?" mused Fenris, looking more confident with his own hand as her worries increased. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"My confidence went away with my tunic- and the wine's not helping."

"Aw, liquid courage not your thing Waffles?" grinned Varric. Val's fingers twitched like she wanted to throttle him, and he held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay okay. Let's get it over with quick then. Wouldn't want Waffles to blow a blood vessel or anything." She growled at him quietly, and refused to release her cards as the others smugly laid out their hands. Her eyes focused in a desperate but furious glare she quickly looked at their cards, her look of desperation increasing as she went around the table.

Isabela had a straight flush, Sebastian and Varric had a full house and Fenris had nabbed a flush. She looked pointedly at his cards, the lowest hand, and then back at hers with a look of dread.

"More wine?" smirked Fenris, smugly holding out a fresh bottle towards her. Valkyrie swallowed nervously and looked up, meeting his gaze hesitantly… and then gave him a vey evil, very ominous grin.

"Why are you…?" he said slowly, and she coolly laid out her hand on the table.

A royal flush.

"_Venhedis!" _He spat, jerking backwards like he'd been stung. Isabela and Varric were both perfectly silent for a moment before exchanging glances and then exploding with mirth, banging their hands on the table and hooting like crazed hyenas. Sebastian smiled at her appreciatively, and from her perch Merill cheered and clapped happily.

"You- you were- by the _ancestors _Waffles that was-" Varric gasped and was unable to continue as he and Isabela continued to piss themselves laughing.

"Well played Valkyrie, I think you fooled us all." Murmured Sebastian, looking pointedly at Fenris. The elf was looking at her with an expression that could only be described as a mixture of disbelief, awe and abject terror. Valkyrie smirked at him and quirked a finger at his tunic.

"_Off._" She said simply. Fenris looked baffled for a few more seconds before giving a weird, exasperated laugh and shaking his head in skepticism.

"I admit, you had me fooled Valkyrie. I cannot believe I didn't see through it…" She took the bottle he'd offered her before and took a quick swig.

"It's probably the wine." She grinned. Fenris snorted and shook his head again, but they could see he was stalling.

"Whatever the reason I'm glad it came about! Strip it off Fenris! Oh, and could you do a slow dance while you're at it?" Isabela asked, her eyes gleaming. Fenris groaned a little and then slowly stood up, looking like he wanted to sink into the floor. Varric, Isabela, Merill and even Sebastian were all looking at him in tense expectation, and for a moment, so was Valkyrie. But then she remembered their conversations- how he both hated and needed his markings, how their usefulness was only slightly outweighed by the horror inflicted upon him when he received them- and how he'd never felt close enough to anyone to bare them. She swallowed and when she met his hesitant eyes, she gave him a small smile and looked into her lap. She wouldn't see this part of him- not yet, not if he didn't want her too.

There was a quick intake of breath, and then she heard the heavy crackle of leather being thrown to the floor. She winced as Isabela hooted and she waited a few more seconds before looking up.

Fenris was sitting back down at the table, his tunic lying in a messy heap behind him with the rest of his armour. He was hunched over slightly, but she could still see the pale, silvery lines that ran down his throat and trailed over his chest and down his arms. They were beautiful in their intricacy, alluring in style- but what they represented filled Valkyrie with a righteous anger. The look he gave her was nervous, but then he smiled at her- not in a sarcastic, wry or annoyed way, but a smile of honest gratitude – one she'd never seen before. She returned it warmly, and then turned back to her friends.

"Alright you lot, stop gawking and get ready. I think it's time we ended this, don't you?" she looked pointedly at Sebastian and then at his boxers, and he paled slightly.

"Oh yes. Let's get it off." Said Isabela eagerly, looking suddenly very predatory. Sebastian whimpered, but found no sympathy among the group. It was time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Eb0ny Dragon, this chapter was mostly yours.**

**Here's a link to her page: u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon **

**Check her out, shes an amazing write and beta.**

**Also I drew the gang, art/Dragon-Age-2-405443493**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Thank you Abionastar50 for the review and for all you guys who's following this story.**

* * *

Anders carried Hawke up the deserted, dim-lit streets of Lowtown and was glad that he was still capable of fighting if need be. Though he was determined that Hawke would never know, he loved this woman in his arms and would fight to the death for her safety-much to Justice's dismay.

Hawke wiggled in arms, clearing bored with the lack of action happening.

"Stop squirming!" Anders grip on her tightened in an attempt to stop her movement and Hawke snorted, giggling once again. Anders shook his head; he couldn't comprehend what this woman believed to be constantly humorous.

"What, you don't enjoy my ass in your face?" Hawke raised her eyebrows and cupped her chin with one hand. She tilted her pelvis up to prove her point.

Anders didn't respond with words, not trusting himself to make a coherent response without stuttering, so he just moved his hand to her thigh and pushed her down slightly. Not enough to cause her to fall but it managed to stop Hawke's taunting.

"Silly mage thinks he can carry me- I can get out of your grip _anytime I want_ and parade around." She sniggered.

"Oh really? You'd be surprised to know that the _silly mage_ is actually quite adept at holding onto struggling women." Anders cracked a small smile unknowingly to Hawke, but she caught the humour and snorted.

"So the sexy, tortured mage cracks a joke."

"You're shivering Jen." Anders noticed, quickly changing the topic of conversation.

"Maybe you can keep me warm." Hawke suggested seductively, running a hand up the back of his shirt.

Anders jumped at the cold contact on his skin and put her down with a sigh, realising that his will to resist her was slowly being eroded. "Here, take my coat."

He put her down gently, draping the coat that he was carrying in his other arm over her small frame and her face lit up, beaming at him. "Can I wear the feathers too? I've always _loved _the feathers!"

Anders rolled his eyes at how childish she was being, but couldn't resist and helped her put on the feathers anyway. Hawke took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Anders."

She smiled brightly and he hoisted her back up but piggy-back style this time since he decided she was acting mellower- and hopefully she wouldn't try to escape. Her arms snaked around his neck in a warm embrace and he was glad that the streets were dark to hide the blush on his cheeks- she was quite a handful, but he wouldn't want to change a thing about this woman.

"...So soft." Mumbled Hawke lethargically, and much to Anders' joy she finally settled down as she stroked the feathers around her shoulders. It was also the last thing Anders heard her say before she went quiet. Hawke's head drooped into the crook of his neck and he felt her breathing steadily against his skin. Her lips were resting gently on his neck which sent a mild shiver of bliss through him and he wished that the contact would last as long as possible.

Needless to say, he was content with the journey to Hawke estate.

* * *

Norah distributed another round of alcohol as the final stage of their poker game began. By this time everyone but Sebastian was seriously inebriated, and Merill had fallen asleep on top of the bookcase, the empty bottle clutched close to her like a child would a toy. For once, everyone in the group was drunk at the same time- which obviously led to some strange behavior.

Varric had gotten very loud, and the grand gestures he usually made when he spoke had gotten bigger and more unpredictable- several tankards had been knocked over already.

Isabela was swaying in her seat, her voice was getting huskier and huskier- she looked like she was going to jump the next person who moved too quickly.

Sebastian, who was only slightly tipsy, was automatically leaning slightly away from the sleazy pirate, a bottle of mead placed carefully in between them as a safeguard.

The tips of Fenris' ears had turned slightly pink and a faint flush had bloomed on his cheekbones. His yellow-green eyes were heavy-lidded, and they seemed to keep flicking over to Valkyrie and then darting away just as speedily, a tiny, almost guilty smile on his face the entire time.

Valkyrie herself was having trouble focusing her vision, and her cheeks were a faint rosy colour under the swirling brown tattoos. She reached for the wine bottle and almost knocked it over before grabbing for it again, this time missing entirely and slapping her hand on the table.

"_Wine."_ She mumbled, and Fenris grasped the bottle and handed it to her. She gave him a grateful smile and took it again; still sober enough to make sure their hands didn't touch. She caught a fleeting look in his face – disappointment? - before happily taking a few gulps of the rich, red alcohol. She peered at her cards with the other hand, wary but confident it was enough. A full house would hopefully keep her from losing her pants, and what little was left of her dignity.

"It's time to duel!" crowed Isabela drunkenly, and she slapped her cards onto the table. Laying out their hands, everyone held their breath as Sebastian raked his eyes over their cards.

Varric's straight flush.

Fenris' straight.

Valkyrie's full house.

Isabela's four of a kind.

And Sebastian's... two pair.

"A TWO PAIR?!" shrieked Isabela, a ridiculous grin spreading over her face. "_That's _the best you could do? Oh I am going to ENJOY this…" she tapped the fingers of her hands together wickedly and looked at Sebastian like she was going to eat him. Varric shook his head sadly and said with a patronizing smile, "I feel for you Choirboy. I suggest you out plenty of space between you and Rivaini here when you remove your jocks."

"Blessed art thou Andraste, bride of Maker and His chosen prophet…" Sebastian began to mutter, clasping his hands together and bowing his head as Isabela's grin grew wider and more predatory.

"You'd best do it quickly, friend. She's only going to get worse." Said Fenris kindly, although his smile was darkly humorous. Sebastian looked up from his hands, his tanned skin pale and his blue eyes miserable.

"Alright…" he groaned and, still sitting, he began to slide off his boxers.

"NO! Nonono_noooo_… you have to stand up, STAND UP!" Isabela yelled, shaking her tankard in his direction and sloshing ale onto the table. Sebastian froze and looked at her like he was about to cry.

"Hawke is going to pay for this…" he mumbled, before standing up and tensing like he was going to make a run for it. He seemed to think better of it though, and instead grimaced and hooked his thumbs into the sides of his boxers. Sending up one more prayer he twitched and in one quick movement, pulled his boxers down to his ankles and kicked them off under the table. Isabela screamed in delight and he dropped back down to his chair like a stone, colour returning to his face in force. Varric seemed to be choking in silent hilarity and Fenris' shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. Valkyrie was looking determinedly at the table, trying not to go over what she'd just witnessed.

'I mean, I knew he was a playboy but… _Maker's breath_!' she thought, and a quiet, drunken giggle escaped her before she controlled herself.

"Too bad Hawke's not here. She might have gotten in my way…" purred Isabela, who had begun to walk slowly around the table towards Sebastian, who looked at her like he was being propositioned by a demon.

"Now Isabela, you mustn't-" began Sebastian, but at that moment Isabela leaped around the table and proceeded to pounce on the poor man. Yells erupted as Fenris, Valkyrie and Varric all drunkenly stood up to help Sebastian, who was stuttering and yelping as Isabela proceeded to run her hands _all over _him.

"Rivaini, I think rape is still illegal here-"

"Get off him Isabela you're going to-"

"By the Maker control yourself, he's not-"

"Why are you all jumping on Sebastian? Is it a game?"

Merill watched sleepily as her friends all convened on Sebastian and Isabela, scuffling and writhing as they tried to do… something. Merill wasn't sure what. She blinked happily at them, and then decided they looked like they were having enough fun without her… so she snuggled down, cuddling the bottle under her chin and sighing happily. She loved her friends.

Valkyrie managed to pull Isabela off Sebastian, locking her arms around the pirate's torso and _lifting _her off the ground so her feet dangled in the air.

"_Coming through!_" She yelled as the carried the moaning, struggling woman away from Sebastian and around the table. She dumped her onto Varric's bed but as she tried to step back, Isabela grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of her with a cackle. Valkyrie gave an uncharacteristic shriek as Isabela ran her hands over Val's taut stomach, and she tried desperately to wriggle free- but for someone totally smashed, Isabela's arms were clamped around her tighter than a qunari's around his weapon.

Suddenly, Valkyrie felt herself being pulled up and away from the pirate, who was laughing shrilly and wriggling happily on the bed. She slumped in relief as she was put back on her feet, and the strong arms quickly released her as she turned around.

"That could have been… dangerous." Grinned Fenris, looking at Val in amusement as she stepped further away from Isabela, who was now giving Varric bedroom eyes as he tried to calm her down.

"Thanks." She breathed, immensely grateful that the elf had just prevented Val from experiencing what would have been one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. She suddenly realized how close they were… and Fenris' lack of clothing. Her eyes automatically traced the tattoos down his throat and across his lean, tanned chest, before travelling further downward to-

'_No.' _She thought angrily. _'Don't look at him like he's some… specimen!' _ She jerked her head back up and pasted a thankful smile on her face.

"How's Sebastian doing?" she asked, stepping around him to look at the assaulted priest. Concerned as she was for Sebastian, she missed Fenris' quick look of frustration as she strode around and away from him towards Sebastian, who looked to be in a state of shock.

She put a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, pointedly not looking towards his uncovered trunk, and winced as Isabela crooned behind her,

"Ohhh, the _chest hair…_"

Fenris crouched under the table and meekly passed Sebastian his boxers as Valkyrie handed him a wine bottle. Not knowing which to take first, Sebastian took his boxers in one hand and the bottle in another, taking a quick sip and then standing up to pull on his boxers. Val pointedly looked at the ceiling this time, and she heard Isabela yell something dirty behind her before being "shushed" by Varric.

"Thank you Valkyrie." Mumbled Sebastian, and Val took this as a sign she could look at him again.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently, worried that Isabela had, well… broken him.

"I… I've seen women similar to her before I became a brother of the faith, but I was unprepared for…" his voice trailed off and he ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. "I think I should get back to the Chantry."

"Are you sure you want to go back there smelling like this and looking like... that?" inquired Fenris, looking wryly at Sebastian's disheveled hair and scratched-up torso.

"Grab a room here, Choirboy! I'll pay for it-" Varric was cut off as Isabela tried to grab his chest, missing and falling face-first into the mattress with a drunken giggle.

"I think that's a good idea. They have locks on the doors and I think- I _hope-_ Isabela will be too drunk to pick them." Said Valkyrie thoughtfully. Seeing the sense in her words, Sebastian nodded tiredly and gathered up his things. He looked at his ornate armour with an expression of dread.

"How am I supposed to put this on?" he moaned, but Val grabbed a cloak stuffed in the corner of Varric's suite and tossed it too him.

"Just put this on, nip down to the bar and get a room from Corff. Then come back and you can carry all your stuff to your room." Sebastian shrugged on the cloak and shuffled out the doorway silently, either too tired or too traumatized to realise he looked like a common drunkard.

One team member taken care of, Val turned to look at Isabela and Varric. The pirate seemed to have fallen asleep (or perhaps into unconsciousness) on Varric's bed, her fingers stretched in his general direction. The dwarf in question was busy scribbling something down in a leaf of parchment, his tongue poking out and a devious smile on his face.

"Varric," she sighed, not game to approach him in case Isabela woke up "are you doing what I _think _you're doing?" Varric didn't look up, but his smile grew into a grin.

"Events like this need to be immortalized in story Waffles- and I think I'm the most qualified one to do that." He looked in Merill's direction. "You might wanna do something about Daisy, she won't be comfortable waking up there in the morning." Val turned and saw that, sure enough, Merill was still curled up on the bookcase, her sweet face blank and peaceful as she slept.

"Ah, okay… should we get her a room too?"

"She can have my bed." Said Varric. "I often fall asleep in my chair, and it should be fine- if Rivaini can get back to her own room."

Valkyrie stepped back, raising her hands warily. "I'm not taking her- she'll try to… _do things _to me." She looked at Fenris, whose eyes widened and he shook his head quickly

"Uh-uh. I wouldn't let her touch me if we were _sober._" They both looked at Varric, who sighed dramatically.

"_Fine._ Get Merill down and into bed- I'll be back soon." He picked up Isabela and, with a grunt, flung her over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her out. He was so short that Isabela's fingers brushed the floor, and Val had to suppress a laugh at how ridiculous it looked. Turning to Merill, she sighed and rolled her shoulders.

"How did she even get _up_ there?" she asked Fenris, who shrugged- once again drawing her attention to his strong, smooth shoulders.

"I wasn't watching her- I was too busy trying not to lose all my clothes." He smirked, and she quickly looked away from him back to Merill.

"Alright, I'm going to climb up and grab her. Can you get the bed ready?" Fenris wrinkled his nose, but did as she asked and moved towards Varric's bed. Steadying herself, Val began to scale Varric's bookcase, being careful not to move any of books or wake Merill. Suddenly her head swam, blurring her vision as she clung to the bookcase. She groaned, and Fenris popped his head out to look at her with concern.

"Are you alright Valkyrie?" he asked, starting out towards her. She waved one hand at him (clutching the bookcase tightly with the other) and said,

"No, I'm fine! The alcohol is just getting to me a bit." She pulled herself up one more step and reached out to rub Merill's shoulder gently.

"Hey sleepyhead." She crooned, smiling as the elf yawned and looked Val sleepily. She made a little moaning sound and clutched the bottle closer to her, snuggling it to her like it was a soft toy, not a hard glass object. Valkyrie pulled Merill closer and draped her over her shoulder, swaying slightly under her added weight. She worried that Merill would drop the bottle, but the little elf seemed to be keeping it in a vice-like grip no matter her state of consciousness. Val quickly hopped down and landed in a crouch, softening the fall for Merill who stayed blissfully unaware. Fenris frowned at her care for Merill- he had made his dislike for the elf apparent on many occasions- but didn't comment as Valkyrie carried her over and tucked her into Varric's bed, an affectionate smile on her face.

"Alright, that's almost everyone taken care of." She said quietly, straightening up and stretching her arms towards the ceiling. She felt her spine crackle and she sighed happily and relaxed, turning to see Fenris staring at her with his mouth hanging slightly open. She suddenly realised that she had just stretched like a cat- and she was only wearing her breastband and pants! She laughed nervously and Fenris shut his mouth with a snap- and it was at that moment that Sebastian walked back in.

"I've got a room three doors down." He sighed. Noticing the lack of people, he looked at them quizzically. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Varric has taken Isabela back to her room, and Merill is staying overnight in Varric's bed." Valkyrie explained. She picked up Sebastian's armour and handed to him, noticing that it looked a little worse for wear.

"I think it needs a polish Seb." She said lightly as he took it from her.

"You may be right Valkyrie. But that is a problem for another morning, I think." He said politely. "I'm going to head off to sleep now... thank you for your help. I don't want to think..." his voice trailed off and he shuddered. "Anyway, thank you and goodnight. Maker's blessing upon you." He walked out with his armour bundled in his arms, passing Varric as he walked back into the room.

"Night Choirboy!" he said tiredly, and Sebastian mumbled something courteous in return.

"Poor kid." Sniggered Varric, shaking his head as he walked up to them. "His dreams will be haunted by imaginings of slutty Rivaini pirates now."

"So will mine." Said Valkyrie darkly, rubbing her brow jadedly. Varric and Fenris both laughed at her pained expression, and Varric looked at his bed to see Merill happily snoozing in it.

"Thanks for taking care of Daisy. Do you two have rooms for the night, or are you going to try and get back to Hightown?"

"I think I can make it back to the estate." Said Valkyrie confidently.

"Oh really?" said Fenris dryly. He reached out and poked her in the shoulder, and smirked as she stumbled sideways and crashed into the wall.

"Hey!" she snapped weakly, pushing herself off the wall and looking at him balefully. "That doesn't prove anything. No one's going to _poke _me while I walk home."

"No," Fenris said, crossing his arms "gangs are going to _stab _at you while you _stumble _home. I think it would be best if you stayed here overnight."

"The Elf has a point." Said Varric, still sniggering over Valkyrie's ungraceful fall "you're in no shape to walk all the way back to Hawke's. I think there are still one or two rooms left- go get one."

"Very well." She sighed, and made her way out of Varric's suite without a backward glance.

"Valkyrie, wait!" Fenris yelled, catching up to her as she began to descend the stairs. "Aren't you forgetting something?' he muttered, and to her complete shock he ran the fingers of his right hand lightly over her bare stomach.

'_Why does he keep touching me?_' she moaned inwardly. Using all of her willpower to keep her face neutral, she pulled her hair over her shoulders and gave him a quick grin.

"Isabela walks around in less than this most of the time- and I'm sure the Hanged Man's seen worse." She turned away and kept walking, but something occurred to her and she quickly spun around, almost smacking into Fenris as he followed her.

"Fenris wait, you don't have to come," she said quickly, berating herself for forgetting "I know you're not used to having people see... you. I can get rooms for both of us." Fenris suddenly smiled at her, and the warmth in his eyes brought a similar grin, if a little sillier, to her own face.

"You are kind to say so, but don't worry. I'm not letting you go down there as you are alone- and honestly, I think the wine has lessened my insecurities for the moment."

They grinned at each other for a moment longer, and Val shrugged and turned away before her eyes started lingering.

"All right, if you insist! But I'm telling you it's unnecessary." She said nonchalantly, descending the stairs once again. When she reached the main floor she quickly made her way towards Corff, weaving between tables and patrons alike. It was quite late now, so only the most hardcore of the Hanged Man's inhabitants were still about to see them. As she passed a table full of men one of them saw her, his little eyes widening and a lecherous smile spreading across his ruddy face.

"Hey there darling-" his hand reached out an grasped at her thigh as she passed, and without breaking her stride Valkyrie grabbed his wrist and twisted it with a sharp _crack_!

The man shrieked and Val gave him an icy gaze as she continued towards the bar.

"Told you I'd be fine." She said lightly, knowing Fenris could hear her behind her. His answering chuckle heartened her, and she made it to the bar without any further trouble.

"Evening Corff." She said brightly as the bartender turned to her, polishing a glass. To his credit, Corff didn't even blink as he took in Valkyrie and Fenris, and their less-than-usual appearance.

"And good evenin' to you Valkyrie. What can I get ya?" Behind her another man at the bar was looking at Val curiously. Fenris, noticing his sleazy gaze, placed himself between them and glared at the man with his frightening eyes. The man gulped and turned back to his drink, and Fenris smirked. _Didn't need him indeed._

"I need two rooms for the night, if that's alright. Put it on Varric's tab." She grinned at the last part, and Corff smiled uncertainly back at her.

"The last part I can do, but as for the rooms, well I'm afraid there's been a bit of a rush tonight. I've only got one left. Has two large cots though."

"Oh." She said, not liking the change of plans. "Two separate cots you say?"

"Yep." Corff nodded. Val tapped her chin thoughtfully, and so missed the brief flash of hurt that graced Fenris' face before it disappeared. She turned to him with a worried look.

"Is that alright Fenris?"

"It's fine." He said curtly and Val winced, sensing she'd annoyed him somehow.

"Thanks Corff, we'll take it." Corff reached under the bar and passed her a weathered, bronze key.

"Second door on the left. You two have a good night." He said kindly. Val led the way back to the stairs, Fenris following her and at the same time glaring at any man who so much as _looked _at Valkyrie strangely.

When they got back to Varric's suite they found the dwarf sitting in a chair near the bookcase, happily writing down more of the events that had happened during their eventful night.

"We've got a room Varric. Everything good here?"

"Yep. Daisy's sleeping like a lamb, and I'll probably nod off soon as well. You- wait. You have a _room?_ As in single?" Valkyrie jingled the key at him.

"Corff said he's out of rooms, so we'll be in the second one on the left. It's got two separate cots though, so it'll be okay."

"Oh. That's... good?" said Varric hesitantly as he watched Fenris' mouth tighten. Oblivious, Valkyrie quickly went around and picked up her clothes, folding them neatly and checking she hadn't left anything behind.

"It's good. Imagine if we hadn't gotten a room at all! I'm not sharing with Isabela."She sniggered. Fenris quickly grabbed his own things, and Val walked up to Varric and planted quick kiss on his head.

"Thanks for the fun night Varric- sorry if we trashed the place." Varric looked at her in mock surprise.

"Physical affection from the serious Hawke sibling? This _has _been a night! Have a good one kids." He smiled, and Val grinned and walked out. Fenris followed, and as he reached the doorway Varric caught his eye. To his mortification Varric gave him a big thumbs up and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Fenris glared at him and stalked off, leaving Varric to chuckle at his retreating frame.

"Kids these days." He sighed. "So oblivious."


	6. Chapter 6

**As requested, SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Which was written by my lovely co-author and beta Eb0ny Dragon (u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon) I kinda blackmailed her into writing it, I threatened to write it if she wouldn't and she is very defensive of her man. Anyway it's her first time writing smut and she tried very hard so be kind. I'm very proud of her.**

art/Avoiding-Merill-406493082

**This is a piece of concept art we worked on together for Chapter 1, it also shows Hawke's and Val's party outfit so make sure to check it out! By the way, my Hawke is actually shorter than the both of them.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, its nice to know people enjoy our work and actually think it's funny. We were worried we had a weird sense of humor. **

* * *

Anders silently let himself in with the pair of keys he found tucked in Hawke's left boot. He had previously tried lightly knocking for the unlikely chance that Bodahn was still awake at this ungodly hour, but it was as he thought. He didn't want to wake anyone _especially_ Hawke's mother Leandra – it would be rather awkward to explain why _he_ was carrying her daughter home late at night. He was pretty sure that Leandra wouldn't paint him as suitor material for _her_ noble daughter.

With all the sneakiness of a rogue that he could muster, he climbed the grand staircase taking special care when he reached the top for it was close to Leandra's room. He hoped that Hawke wouldn't coincidently wake up loudly at this moment or feel the need to start snoring. Once out of the red zone he relaxed his muscles and let out the breath he was holding. Carefully he turned the knob of the door of Hawke's room, entered and walked the king-size bed at the end of the room.

Anders bent over and Hawke mewed softly in her sleep as she was shifted into her bed - but when he went to stand up she refused to let go. He tried to pry her fingers off but she clung to his shirt with an unbreakable grip, her fingers digging into him almost painfully. Anders yawned sleepily and his eyes moved to the soft mattress, which was looking more tempting by the second passed; it was much more inviting than the small, stiff cot in his clinic. He decided it wouldn't hurt if he lay down next to Hawke and rested his eyes- at least until her grip loosened so he could go back to the clinic. He pulled off Hawke's boots and his own, not wanting to stain the clean sheets with dirt, and slipped into the large bed, pulling the thick sheets over the top of them. Almost instinctively as if sensing his body heat, Hawke moved closer to cuddle him in a sort of foetal position. Not wanting to disturb this moment, Anders watched and studied the peaceful expression she made in her sleep. The way her tempting red lips were slightly parted and the way her dark eyelashes brushed against her cheek mesmerised him. Caressing her cheek, he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead to get a better look at her beautiful face. He kissed her brow, lingering as he took in her scent- he could still make out the usual sweet smell of something he can't put a name too mixed with the smell of alcohol. Realising that something like this could never be allowed to happen again, he settled his head on the soft pillow and slid he arms around Hawke's waist bringing her closer to him, just enjoying the feeling of her against him- if only for a moment.

* * *

Valkyrie unlocked the door to their room and when Fenris followed her in soon after, she quickly shut the door and locked it carefully.

'Can't be too careful.' She mused inwardly, mentally picturing a drunken Isabela careening into their room. She turned around and surveyed their room quickly, hoping it was similar to Varric's.

It wasn't.

The room wasn't bad, of course. But it definitely lacked the luxuries of Varric's mega-suite. The floor was bare, well worn floorboards, and there was a small chest for belongings on the far wall. Two large cots with sheets were tucked away in a niche on the right side of the room, and hanging from the centre of the room's roof was a cheerily- burning lantern. Not extravagant like Varric's or the estate... but it would do. She walked over to cots where Fenris was and looked at them curiously.

"Which one do you want Fenris?"

"I don't care. As long as there are two it doesn't really matter, does it?" he snapped, looking at her irritably. She frowned slightly and placed her clothes on the right cot.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked, wondering if it was whatever had happened at the bar that had annoyed him.

"No." He said grumpily, dumping his armour and tunic at the foot of his cot. Valkyrie sighed and looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He stared defiantly back at her, and she found her eyes again drifting away from his gaze to his chest and- she quickly looked away, cursing the stupid alcohol and her stupid intoxication.

"That." He said suddenly, jerking her out of her little pity-party. "_That _is what is bothering me."

"What?" she said confusedly. Oh Maker, he'd caught her staring. She'd tried _so_ hard not to make it obvious, but he must have seen-

"Why do you always look away from me? Are the markings _that _offensive to you?"

_Huh?_

Valkyrie blinked at him in the lantern light, processing what he'd said through her sluggish brain.

"I... I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea Fenris, I just didn't want to-"

"You didn't want to what? To see the marks that my life of bondage left on me? To have to realise that not only has my soul been marked by Danarius' filthy magic, but my body has too?" He stepped towards her, his nostrils flaring and his black brows heavy over his eyes. "To see that what has been done to me is _permanent_, and a perfect example of what those _filthy blood mages _can do?"

Valkyrie expression was agonized as she realised the impression she'd given him was totally wrong. She had been trying to be _respectful_, not rude!

"Fenris please, I was just-"

"And I thought you understood too!" he snapped, now pacing back and forth in front of her. "From the moment you helped me take out those slavers you listened to me, understood my plight. You heard my story- how I escaped Danarius, killed the Fog Warriors and was hunted across the continent ever since. You even-" he turned to her and his eyes had an almost pleading look to them. "You understood my loneliness- how I could never be with someone else, had never _wanted _to. And I thought- I thought..." his voice trailed off and his gaze darkened. "But it seems I was wrong. You won't so much as _look _at me, let alone touch me. I was a fool to think you would-"

"Fenris would you SHUT UP AND LET ME SPEAK?" Valkyrie yelled, as shocked at her interruption as he was. Fenris blinked at her with his large, alien eyes and she breathed out slowly, thinking carefully on what she was going to say.

"Fenris, let me make one thing perfectly clear. The reason I have been avoiding looking at you tonight is because I was trying to be _respectful _- not because I didn't want to. _Maker_, do you know how hard it's been for me not to watch you tonight? Not to stare overlong, or make it seem like I thought you were some sort of- of- of _exotic, alien person_ who doesn't belong? I _know _how uncomfortable it is for you to be touched, to be defined by what _happened_ to you, not who you are. I was _trying _to show you that I didn't- that I _don't- _care about the markings, or your past. The markings are beautiful, and your past is an important part of who you are- but I lo- I _care_ about you for who _you _are- not what Danarius, or Hadriana, or any other magister tried to make you." Her breath huffed out at the end, and she waited hesitantly for his reaction. Terror began to pool in her stomach as he simply stared at her, disbelief and confusion in his eyes as her words sunk in. She tried again, hoping she wasn't making things worse.

"Fenris, I'm sorry if I-" She was cut off as Fenris closed the distance between them in one long stride and grabbed her, crushing her to him a in a fierce embrace.

"Don't be sorry." he murmured into her hair, his voice low and thick with emotion. She stood stiffly for about one second before sighing and –_finally_- wrapping her arms around him. Tentatively. He buried his face into her tresses, and suddenly his presence- his heat, the feeling of his bare torso against hers, his musky scent of leather, metal and spice and his lips in her hair- overwhelmed her. She dug her fingers into his back, feeling the slightly raised lines of his tattoos and the contained strength of his lean muscles- and he groaned.

_Oh shit._

"Fenris I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'm so sor-"

Fenris drew back and held her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Don't be sorry." He repeated softly, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard. For a moment they looked each other, dark green eyes locked with only centimetres separating them as they breathed the same air. His thumbs brushed softly against her cheekbones, and Valkyrie slowly brought her hands from his back down to his waist as they leant towards each other, the pull almost magnetic in its power. His lips brushed against hers softly, almost shyly when they touched, and an intangible sweetness filled Valkyrie all the way down to her toes.

Her fingers tightened almost involuntarily around his waist and she pulled him up against her, suddenly desiring _more _of him. Fenris groaned again into her mouth and moved his hands to the back of her head, his fingers curling through her hair as he pulled her closer and kissed her a little more forcefully. Suppressing a moan- she wasn't _that _far gone- Valkyrie instead gave him one last hard kiss and pulled back. Fenris leaned forward slightly as she retreated and gave her a befuddled look like he'd been hit very hard over the head with something heavy.

"Fenris, I..." she swallowed, her fingers making tiny circles on his hips as she tried to speak, and failed miserably.

"Is... is something wrong?" he asked gruffly, his low voice sending delicious waves of warmth through her. His hands were cupping the back of her neck firmly- not enough to hurt, but like he definitely wasn't going to let go. She was suddenly aware that everything below her belly was pressed up against him- her hips were angled into his, and even their legs were slightly entangled. She shook her head and gave him a shaky smile.

"No, everything's ... _great._ It's just, uh, this won't hurt you, will it? I'd hate to-"

Fenris' eyes suddenly filled with such affection Val blushed and looked at her toes- or tried to, since, well, _they _were in the way.

"Your touch is like nothing I've ever experienced, Valkyrie. I was worried at first, but... it doesn't hurt. Not even when you touch the markings." He moved his hands down and grabbed her wrists gently, bringing them up so they rested on his chest. She looked at him hesitantly, and at his nod she gingerly traced the silver line that trailed down his sternum and split to swirl across his chest. The tattoos were slightly higher than the rest of his skin and smooth to the touch. She grinned at him shyly and, with a rebellious gleam in her eye, she quickly leaned forward and kissed his neck. Fenris froze, his hands still on hers as she drew her lips softly up his neck to the base of his ear, silently thanking the Maker that male elves were the same height as human females.

Fenris shuddered as she breathed on his ear, her fingers digging slightly into his chest. She trailed her lips across the shell of his ear, feeling Fenris tense as his hands gripped her wrists tighter and tighter, automatically ducking his head forward to allow her better access. She smirked inwardly as she reached the tip, and feeling like she was about to set something off, her tongue darted out and brushed it.

Fenris trembled, then with a growl pushed her backwards and slammed her against the wall. She made an annoyed sound as her shoulders connected with the hard wood, but had no time to even mutter a complaint before her mouth was coved by Fenris', kissing her with such _fury _that she was completely overwhelmed.

For like, a _second._

Valkyrie grinned into him, rising to the challenge and pushing him back a step, kissing him roughly on the side of his mouth before grabbing his upper arms and spinning them around. Fenris looked adorably confused at the sudden switch of position and Val didn't give him time to recover, shoving _him _into the wall with a solid _thunk._ Fenris grunted and she stepped in, pressing her right thigh between his legs and bracing her hands on the wall either side of his head. Fenris raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his mouth as he slid his hands around her waist and splayed them on her lower back.

"You just won't let me win, will you?" he murmured, pulling her closer to him-if that was even possible. She grinned and cocked her head playfully.

"That depends. What will you do to me if I lose?" she said lightly. Fenris' gaze darkened, and to answer he slowly grinded his hips against hers- and she felt _everything._

This time she couldn't keep down the groan that escaped her lips, and Fenris gave her a smug smileand _did it again._

'_Oh you little...' _she shuddered and glared at him accusingly, before curving her spine in and pressing her upper body against his. Fenris' cool facade faltered for a moment, and it was all the time Valkyrie needed to lean forward and press her mouth to his in a frustratingly chaste kiss. Fenris growled and his hands on her lower back dug into her slightly, his chest rumbling with the sound. He worked at her mouth, trying to get her to respond in kind, and Valkyrie could feel his frustrations increasing.

"You... are... maddening!" he muttered between kisses, and Valkyrie decided that she'd teased him enough- at least for the moment. She opened her mouth and kissed him properly, rolling her hips gently in time with his own as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Fenris' hands were roaming over her lower back now, trailing dangerously close to the waistband of her grey pants as their kissing grew more frenzied. Valkyrie was having trouble resisting the urge to wrap her legs around him right there, but she was determined to do it at his own pace- and even slower, considering how much she enjoyed teasing him. Fenris' mouth suddenly moved down from hers to her neck, and her breath hitched slightly as his kisses grew softer, more tender. She hummed happily and lightly touched the top of his spine with her hands, before running her fingers through the fine, soft silver hair at the nape of his neck. Fenris' lips travelled down her neck and moved to her collarbone, and a shiver made its way up her spine as he dragged his tongue along it and into the hollow at the base of her throat. Her hands twitched and then fisted in his hair, and to her embarrassment she felt Fenris smile into her skin.

"Something wrong? He murmured into her neck, bringing his hands around to rest lightly on her hips. She laughed softly, and then stopped because the vibrations did _funny _things to her insides considering how close they were.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before? Because you seem to have-" she gasped and his hips thrust into hers again "- a v-very good knowledge of how to please a woman-" she was cut off again as he bit her neck, gently but enough to startle her into silence.

"I suppose I must be a natural." He said smugly into her throat. There was a pause, and he grinned embarrassedly. "And I may have thought about what I'd do to you for all those hours I had to run behind you on missions." Valkyrie sniggered into his hair, and then she quickly craned her neck and licked his ear again. Fenris made a muffled 'mmf!' into her neck and the hands gripping her hips suddenly tightened.

"Valkyrie, if you keep doing that I'm going to-" Curious to find out, Valkyrie decided to graze her teeth along the shell of his ear, before giving the tip a quick kiss.

Fenris shuddered and his muscles rippled as his lyrium tattoos suddenly flared up, the white-blue glow dazzling Valkyrie's eyes as he held her waist with trembling hands.

Before the glow had even receded, Fenris grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back from his place against the wall, an incensed, almost mad look in his eyes. Valkyrie knew that she should gave felt scared in that moment- he looked like he was about to reach through her and crush her heart. But instead, she felt, well it was embarrassing, but... _she was incredibly turned on. _

They stood there for a few seconds, only a metre separating them as they both looked at each other, chests heaving like they'd run a race. Valkyrie's hands were fisted at her sides and she swallowed nervously, knowing what was going to come next but unable to take the next step. Fenris' tattoos slowly dwindled and then dimmed out, his body tense like he was about to fight or flee. He looked at her a moment longer, an odd expression on his face, and Valkyrie could bear it no longer.

With a determined gleam in her moss-green eyes, she quickly unlaced her pants and slid them to the floor, stepping out of them in one smooth movement and leaving herself standing in her matching purple underwear. Fenris blinked and she stared defiantly back at him, fighting the urge to cover herself.

_Your turn, _her gaze challenged. His gaze travelled down her torso to her bare legs, and she fidgeted uncomfortably. She had seen Jennifer prance about in her underwear plenty of times at the mansion, and Isabela's lack of clothing left nothing to the imagination. Both women had smooth, tanned skin and voluptuous, curvy hips and legs, perfect for both kicking and... straddling. Val, on the other hand, had thin, muscled legs that whilst _great _for kicking_, _weren't exactly attractive. Her body was angular and tough, her limbs long and firm- and as she met Fenris' gaze, her insecurities melted away.

He was looking at her with such _hunger_ and yet there was also gratitude there, a sense of appreciation. She warmed under his gaze and her hands loosened, her entire body relaxing as his eyes moved back up to her face. He met her challenging stare and his hands went to the waistline of his black leggings, hesitating for a moment before hooking his fingers into them and carefully pulling them down. He stepped out of them awkwardly and kicked them to the side, Val's eyes following the leggings for a second before snapping back to his legs.

He was wearing black boxers that almost reached his knees, and out from under them swirled the silver tattoos, all the way down to his ankles and across his feet. She allowed herself to indulge in a slight satisfaction- she would _never _tell Isabela and Hawke what colour his boxers were- before grinning up at him. Slowly, a similar smile grew on his features, and Fenris closed the distance between them in two steps before gathering her up in his arms and kissing her roughly. Valkyrie responded in similar enthusiasm, the warm feeling in her body suddenly roaring to life as his arms snaked under hers and across her shoulder blades.

Suddenly not giving a damn, she rolled her body sinuously against his and ran her hands down his back, digging her fingers into his muscles as she kissed him fervently. Fenris groaned, his hips bucking slightly as his embrace tightened, lifting her slightly off the ground in his enthusiasm. She took this as her cue, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing herself to him. Fenris hoisted her up higher so she was comfortable, his hands supporting her lower back as she leant over him, kissing him with both desire and softness. Her long, dark-blond hair tickled his arms and she pressed one hand to the side of his face tenderly as they parted for a moment, breathing heavily with desire.

"Do you want to...?" Fenris began, his voice husky, but Valkyrie silenced him with a long, slow kiss. She barely noticed as he carried her over to his cot and gently lowered her down, his mouth never breaking contact with hers as he manoeuvred himself on top of her. She ran her hands over his stomach and moved her lips to his jawline, watching with lidded eyes as he pressed his body gently to hers. Hands on either side of her head, Fenris pressed his right leg between hers and rolled his body against her, and Valkyrie abandoned his jaw for his mouth once again. He growled as their kisses grew frenzied, and Val herself gave a short snarl before tugging insistently at his waist, pushing her hips up into him and digging her fingers in.

"Valkyrie, I need to-" his sentence cut off with surprise as Valkyrie lightly brushed her fingers over the top of his boxers before hooking her fingers in them.

"_Off._" She murmured, and Fenris' body shuddered with a restrained laugh before he propped himself up on one elbow and lowered the other hand to her own.

"No need for wine this time." He rumbled, squeezing her hand quickly before taking hold of his boxers and pressing a quick, almost nervous kiss to her forehead. Suddenly feeling like he was at an unfair disadvantage, Val wriggled back a little and sat up on her elbows, giving him a shy grin before crossing her arms and pulling at the sides of her breastband. Fenris froze and blinked at her, and she responded by raising an eyebrow and looking at his frozen hand pointedly.

"Well don't let me stop you." She said softly, before continuing and pulling the breastband over her head before tossing it over to her own cot. To his credit, Fenris didn't ogle her chest, his eyes instead following her breastband for a second before focussing firmly on her face. She reached up and brushed her fingers gently against his cheek before wriggling back down so she was lying on her back.

Seeing her lying under him with her flushed cheeks and small smile seemed to bolster Fenris, and without further hesitation he pulled his boxers down and kicked them off the bed before quickly doing the same to her own underwear.

Fenris gripped the sheets on either side of her head and leant over her, his mouth inches from hers as she grasped his hips. For a moment they stared at each other, their eyes mirrors as longing quickly washed away all traces of hesitation and fear. Valkyrie's mouth twitched, and her grip on Fenris suddenly tightened as something sparked in her eyes.

With a groan Fenris' mouth crashed into hers, rolling his body into her and making sure she could feelhow ready he was. Valkyrie responded in kind, moaning into his mouth and arching her back up towards him. Then Fenris said her name, and he was pressing his chest onto hers, and she could _feel_ him at her entrance, and then-

And then Valkyrie was gripping him, one hand at his waist and one curled around his back, her legs wrapped around him and her head thrown back, and then-

Fenris was moving in her, his teeth bared and his muscles clenched, animalistic growls ripping from his throat as his hands fisted in the sheets, and then-

Valkyrie gave a scream as the build-up of heat and energy inside her overflowed in an electric burst, her right fingers digging into his back as her left hand flopped down beside her head, her body shuddering as waves of pleasure flowed through it, and then-

Fenris moved his left hand from the sheet to grasp her own hand as he felt something build up inside him, and he squeezed her hand as he released into her, a roar escaping him.

But Valkyrie's eyes chose that moment to shut, and she missed his own widen as memories of another time, another life, suddenly rushed back to him in a flood. He scrunched his eyes shut and trembled as images of peoples, places, and names flared in his mind, calling him to lose himself in them. But suddenly he felt someone squeeze his hand, and his eyes snapped open to see Valkyrie beneath him, her hair damp and plastered to her forehead as she smiled tiredly up at him. Fenris blinked at her, seeing both the beautiful woman beneath him and images of others from his past blur in his vision. Clutching her hand, he pulled out of her shakily and collapsed on his side next to her on the cot, their legs still intertwined.

Valkyrie gave a contented sigh and turning to him, her lips curving up in a peaceful smile.

"Thank you, Fenris." She said softly. She leaned forwards and gave him a warm kiss before pulling back and shutting her eyes, one hand still holding his while the other moved to rest on his waist.

Fenris smiled uncertainly, still trying to process the names and words his brain was flashing at him. Selena, Tobias, Varainia, a courtyard, a battle, a promise...

Then, to Fenris' horror, the memories began to fade. The faces blurred and melted away, their names dissolving, and the more he panicked and tried to hold onto them, the faster they vanished. Like trying to grab water, they slipped through his fingers and disappeared into the Void as if they had never been- and their loss ripped through Fenris like a blade.

He looked at the sleeping figure beside him, and terror rushed through him. This was too fast, it was too much... he couldn't do this. Not if it meant regaining everything he'd lost, and then having it slip away as easily as the tide. He couldn't lose everything, not again.

Never again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the late update but I like to think that this long chapter will make up for it. Once again I'll like to thank by co-author and beta - Eb0ny Dragon (u/4513987/Eb0ny-Dragon) for managing handle my crude language without dying. This is probably a good time to note that this chapter has mature themes so be happy and don't tell me that I didn't warn you.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Anders awoke by a blinding light shining through a balcony window. He closed his eyes back, sinking back into comfort of –

_'Anders, wake up!' _

_'Go away Justice, let me sleep for a little while longer...'_

_'The clinic doesn't have a balcony window, you're in Hawke's bed-'_

Anders woke completely, the urge to sleep dissolving from Justice's wakeup call as he scanned his surroundings. As Justice said, he was indeed in Hawke's bed with her sleeping peacefully on his chest - and through his thin shirt he could feel every curve of her body.

Sometime during the night Hawke had disposed of the air-restricting corset and skin-tight pants, and was currently dressed in his small feathered jacket that only covered her breasts. He silently thanked the Maker that she had the decency to put on underwear- though thin, lacy black panties didn't help his overactive imagination. Anders' hands were wrapped around her toned waist and very low on the small of her back. Her smooth bare legs were entwined with his in a very compromising position and her own arms were wrapped around his strong form.

The blood rushed to his lower muscle and in his face. He was too afraid to move in case his friend got more excited or that she would wake to find his little problem- and little was an understatement. He distracted himself by tracing a decent sized jagged scar on the curve of her back that he hadn't noticed before. It was faded but still looked like it would have been a painful injury when she received it and Anders made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hawke stirred next to his chest and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her head pounding and as she sat up slightly, her dark curls cascaded down her back and covering the scar that he had been studying. It seemed that the effort to sit up was too much for her to handle and she moaned in pain as her head flopped back against his chest.

It was much too late for Anders to escape now and he couldn't leave her in her current condition, so he tentatively brought a hand to her head. His fingers lightly dusted her forehead and began to emit a soothing blue glow. Hawke sighed in relief, her eyes fluttering opened to take a look at her saviour and then widening slightly as she locked eyes with warm, golden brown orbs filled with concern.

"Anders..." She breathed, eyes half-lidded as she felt the taut muscles beneath his shirt, impressively large for a mage.

"Jen I-"Anders started but Hawke put a lone finger to his lips.

"Shhhh" she whispered softly.

Hawke manoeuvred herself so that she was on top of Anders, one of her legs between his and her body pressed enticingly against his. She knew exactly what she was doing- she had been blessed with the opportunity she's always been dreaming of and she was sure as hell going take advantage of the situation.

Anders didn't resist, his traitorous body moving on its own and reacting to all of her movements like a shadow. Her long hair tickled his chest as her face inched closer to his; he sucked in a breath in anticipation as her lips drew closer. She removed her finger from his lips and quickly replaced it with her own. As soon as their lips collided Anders snaked his hands around her waist pulling her closer and effectively deepening the kiss. Hawke wrapped her hands around his neck as she added more pressure to the kiss. The kiss was passionate and hungry- it was their first but it might as well have been their last and every unspoken word over the past 3 years flowed between them.

Hawke's hands travelled up shirt, needing to feel more of him and she helped him out of it. She traced the crevices of each muscle on his chiselled chest and Anders' will to fight broke as he began to lose control and take dominance. He roughly flipped her over and pinned her to the bed, hands high above her head as he began to ravage her neck, kissing, sucking and making her shiver and moan in delight. Anders released her hands and gripped her thighs, spreading them apart and pulling her as close to him as physically possible. Her hands wrapped around his strong shoulders and her legs around his waist as she kissed along his strong jaw line hastily. Anders moaned lowly and Hawke could feel the vibrations from his chest as he brought his hands to her shoulders, caressing her soft skin before he slipped the feathered jacket off her shoulders.

Anders' head moved down to her chest and he took a single breast into his mouth, sucking as he pumped the neglected breast in his hand whilst making sure to occasionally pinch and tease the now hardened nipple. Hawke threw her head back and moaned wantonly in sheer pleasure, her hand gripping Anders' golden locks and pulling him closer. Her only clothing-her underwear- was soiled as she grinded against him. He was a rough and attentive lover and every second he teased her he came to the verge of _begging_ for him to take her there and then.

Then there was a sharp knock on the door before it was hastily thrown open. Anders barely had enough time to shield Hawke's modesty with his own body before Leandra stormed in, not looking pleased at all. Hawke dropped her legs from Anders' waist and he climbed off her pulling the bed sheets up to their necks as they both tried- and failed- to stop panting.

"Mother?" Hawke half questioned, shell shocked at the current very compromising and sexual position Anders and her were in. It is never good to have your mother walk in with a guy on top of you.

"_Jennifer Marian Amell Hawke_! What is the meaning of this?" Leandra asked sternly, her voice shaking as she tried to contain her anger. Her face was completely flushed and Hawke could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. Hawke found Anders' hand beneath the sheets and held it for support; Leandra never used her full name unless she was_ really_ mad.

The first thing that came to Hawke's mind was _this is not what it looks like_, but somehow Hawke believed her Mother would never fall for that. The next thing was to drop-kick her mother, drag Anders out and make a dash for the exit so they could continue their little tango elsewhere.

"Umm... Mother, you remember Anders, the healer with the free clinic?" She gestured to Anders with her free hand, deciding that making Anders' character as appealing as possible was the best course of action.

"Good morning Leandra." He said, his voice shaky at best and Hawke felt the grip on her hand tighten.

"That's Mrs Amell to _you_." Leandra stressed the word; her voice was close to breaking point and her glare icy cold.

Anders gulped visibly; Hawke women could be scary at times.

"I apologise, Mrs Amell." Anders hastily corrected himself but Leandra continued to glare- if looks could kill.

"Out! _Out now_!" Leandra's voice was high pitched and this time it did crack. She practically chased him out of the room and Anders only had enough time to grab his shirt before door was slammed shut behind him.

Once Anders had left the room the two women glared at each other. There was silence between them for a while and Hawke was glad she had to time to re-collect her thoughts.

"Mother was that really _necessary_? I am a grown woman." Hawke questioned, severely annoyed. She swung her leg to the side of the bed and pulled on Anders' coat for decency- she wasn't about to debate to her mother half-nude. Hawke sneakily inhaled the scent lingering on the coat, quickly deciding that she liked Anders' musky smell.

Leandra pinched the bridge of her nose and used a gentler tone. "Dear, I don't want you getting hurt."

Hawke scoffed in disbelief and crossed her arms over her chest- they were _not _going to have this conversation.

"Maker help me, I face death everyday and let me tell you that man you just kicked out would be the _last_ person to ever hurt me! I _love_ him and there's nothing you can do about it!" Hawke yelled defiantly, not caring if anyone overheard and throwing a poor pillow at Leandra which hit her square in the face.

Leandra blinked blankly- her daughter reminded her of when she used to be younger when she ran away with Malcolm, an apostate, for love. She hadn't even thought to ask of her daughters intentions towards the man, Anders, and vice versa. In fact the similarities between Malcolm and Anders were striking- like mother like daughter, she thought. She knew if she didn't fix this soon she might lose yet another child.

"I'm sorry dear, I acted on instinct- but you will always be my little girl, and I will always feel the need to shield you from the world."

Hawke tossed her black locks over her shoulder and pouted, her nose high in the air for she was still not pleased with her mother. After some time she pushed herself off the bed and walked to the threshold of her room before pausing, her back facing her Mother the entire time.

"You better get used to having Anders around more often, Mother." She stated almost coldly before proceeded to walk out of the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

She would apologise later to her Mother for acting like an angsty teenager later but right now she just wanted Anders. She had waited for too damn long to give up now that she was so close.

Barefoot, she slid down the hallway, tripping in her haste but managing to regain her footing.

"Anders?" Hawke called out. She ran down the stairs and jumped the last 4 steps looking for him. "Anders!" Landing gracefully in a crouching position, she called his name again but louder this time before rising and bumping into Bodahn.

"Bodahn, have you seen Anders?" She asked, her voice laced with a little desperation.

"Yes of course, Master Anders left not 5 minutes ago. He left you a message."

Bodahn handed Hawke the letter that was addressed to her. Her heart pounding in her chest for what he could have written, and she prayed it was just a love poem. His handwriting was neat and cursive as always, it was very pretty and she liked to study every flourish in hopes her own handwriting would look half as good. She opened it hastily and quickly scanned the contents of it. Parts of it had been crossed out as if he couldn't decide what to write.

_Dearest Jennifer,_

_I apologise for not saying this to you face-to-face but I had to leave to open the clinic. __What happened between us__ You deserve to have a man who can give you anything you desire, who would be able to provide for you and to put you above everything else in this world. Someone your Mother would approve of- not some old, possessed apostate who can't even give you a future and will only bring further pain into your life. Needless to say we cannot be- I'm sorry, but maybe in other lifetime. I wish the greatest happiness for you._

_-Anders_

Hawke clutched the letter to her chest, her fists squeezing in anger and her nails digging into her palms. He _does not_ get to decide who she should love, it was her choice and her choice alone. How dare he write something like that after she just defended him to her mother and all the stolen kisses that had just shared! Furious she threw the letter into the fireplace, watching it catch alight and burn momentarily before she marched to the door, ready the confront Anders at the Clinic.

"Umm... Mistress Hawke, you're not properly dressed." Bodahn warned.

Hawke blinked and looked down; she was only robed in Anders' long jacket which was much too large for her. She was bare footed and as soon as she realised the cold from the stone ground seeped into her feet and spread throughout her body. She shuddered from the cold and hugged the jacket tighter around her body.

"Oh right, thanks for the warning." She spun on her heel and hurried back up stairs to dress in her usual attire, hoping her Mother had left her room already. Her wrath would be unleashed upon the next unfortunate person who crossed her path, and she hoped to the Maker it was someone who deserved it.

* * *

Hawke threw the door wide open- if it had been locked but would have kicked it- and she marched into the little clinic. Anders was squatting on the ground and turned his head around to face the familiar intruder. With Anders squatting, the height different between them was large which added to the intimidation and the fury Hawke was radiating. Once he saw Hawke, his eyes grew sad and pained.

All the anger Hawke disappeared when she met his golden brown eyes, and her heart melted. She was incapable of staying mad or screaming at this man- he had been through so much and she didn't want to inflict any further pain. He was her greatest weakness.

"What are you doing?" She found herself asking. She was curious which overwrote the reason why she came here in the first place.

"I'm putting out milk. I miss having a cat around, but I think the refugees have scared them all off- or maybe eaten them." He said light-heartedly, believing that Hawke was no longer angry.

Hawke put a hand on her waist and cocked a hip to the side. "If I get you a cat, will you look after it? Because you can barely look after yourself." She teased.

When Hawke had first met him, he had been bony and underfed. Now, after she had fattening him up, he was healthy and had muscles to show for it.

Anders stood up to his full height and faced her, a genuine smile gracing his handsome face. Hawke melted in a pile of goo and mirrored his smile. If she was to die at that moment then she would be content in knowing that the last thing she saw would be his beautiful smiling face.

"You know I've been meaning to thank you. You don't need to stick your neck out for the mages here but you have. You let those apostates from Starkhaven start over- maybe they can be an example for the world."

Hawke sighed inwardly; she came to talk about _them_, not the plight of mages, but she smiled nonetheless because Anders needed her strong and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I gave a voice to those who cannot speak for themselves, but it would kill me to see the Templers lock you up."

Anders tilted his head toward her and the pained look in his eyes were still there- but there was a flicker of something she saw that morning, longing and if she wasn't mistaken, lust. He took a step closer to her.

"I've tried to hold back. You saw what I almost did to that girl- you've seen what I am. But I'm still a man. You can't tease me like this and expect me to resist forever."

Hawke smiled cheekily hoping Anders would grace her with another smile "How long will it take before I drive you mad?"

Suddenly he closed the distanced between them and kissed her passionately, desperately. His hands cupped her cheeks as she melted in the kiss, the feel of his stubble pleasant against her smooth skin. When they both moaned Anders broke the kiss and pulled back slowly. He watched her lean forward as he pulled back, her lips still pursed yearningly and her eyes fluttered open half-lidded. She was breathless and he stroked her face softly with the back of his hand.

"This will be a disaster. But I can't live without it. We could die tomorrow but I don't want it to be before I tell you how I feel."

"Ooh, is it in verse? I hope it's in verse." She teased, grinning like an idiot.

"I thought with Justice... this part of me was over. I can't give you a normal life- if you're with me we'll be hunted, hated. The whole world will be against us. If you're door is open tonight I will come to you -if not, then I'll know you took my warning at last."

Hawke's heart melted at how sweet, gentle and honest he was being. She would truly sacrifice everything for this man. Pulling him down, she leant in for another kiss but was interrupted by frantic knocking on the clinic door. Anders placed a chaste kiss on her lips and gave her an apologetic look as he rushed to the door.

When Anders answered the door, a young boy in early teens was on the other side and he was carrying what appeared to be his younger brother on his back. Both of the boys where battered, bruised and bleeding and had various small cuts over their bodies. Anders took the younger boy from his brother and carried him to the nearest operating table whilst Hawke helped the older one into a chair.

Hawke could see that the younger brother had been stabbed in the side and was losing blood at an alarming rate. Anders began to immediately heal him and Hawke couldn't only watch helpless as the soft blue light emitted from Ander's hands and the colour began to return to the young boy's face.

Hawke turned her attention to the boy next to her; he had a mess of dark hair with matching eyes, a few inches shorter than her, dangerously malnourished but unmistakably Ferelden. Kneeling to his level, she began searching him for any seriously injuries and he winced painfully when she touched his right arm. She gripped his arm hard tighter, inspecting it closer and he gave a short cry, struggling a little.

She gave him a dashing smile, "I'm Hawke, what's your name sweetie?"

"Darren." He said shyly, easily falling for her charm.

"It's nice to meet you Darren, but you're arm is dislocated and I'm going have to push the bones back into place to help the pain."

The boy nodded in reply and his lips pressed in a hardline. Though she wasn't a healer, Hawke had plenty of experience bandaging her younger brother Carver who had a knack of getting into trouble. _Must run in the family,_ she thought.

Getting a better grip on his arm, "Ok on 3, 2-" she counted.

"_Ahh_!"

The boy screamed in agony as Hawke got him off guard and popped the arm back in its rightful place.

"You're very brave Darren." She commented kindly and patted his head affectionately. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to get you a sling and something to help those cuts and bruises of yours."

"Thank you." He croaked gratefully.

Hawke gave another smile and stood up, rummaging through Anders' stuff to find what she needed. She returned minutes later and managed to bring everything she needed in one trip. Kneeling back down she first cleaned the boy with a damp rag then put his arm snugly in a sling before spreading a thick paste on his cuts.

"This ointment will help the healing process and prevent any infections- and in my professional medical opinion, you'll live." Hawke chuckled lightly and gave him a playful wink.

This brought a small smile to Darren's lips

"Will my brother be ok?" He asked with concern.

Hawke looked over her shoulder to see that the younger boy looked much better, his breathing was easier and his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. It seemed that Anders was almost done and her eyes swelled with pride for Anders. "I'm sure he will, he's with the best healer in all of Thedas." She said tenderly.

Darren brightened up with Hawke's comforting words and this pleased her.

Hawke pulled up another chair next to the boy and sat herself down with legs crossed. "If you don't mind me asking, exactly what happened to the both of you?" She coaxed him to talk with another one of her smiles.

"Some older boys in Darktown cornered us in an alleyway, told us to hand everything we had. We only had a few coppers but they thought we were lying so they beat us up and left us for dead. One of them had a knife and..." Darren choked.

Hawke brought the boy into a hug and she patted his back comfortingly.

"Don't worry, if you can describe them for me then I might be able track them down and give them what they deserve."

Darren wrapped he arms around her waist and nodded in her chest.

"I didn't know you got along so well with children Jen!" Anders chuckled.

"Oh look_ daddy's_ back, now we're a happy family again!" Hawke grinned and ruffed up Darren's hair, ignoring Anders subtle insult.

Anders rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "You don't strike me as the type to want children, _Honey_."

Hawke pulled out of the hug. "I love children, it's likely the only thing Mother is pleased about. Why, don't I look child-friendly to you, _darling_?"

"Not with you behaviour last night- and now I think about it, pretty much all the time."

Hawke stuck her tongue out immaturely and her stomach made a long growl.

"It seems like you haven't had breakfast yet, I'll go cook you guys something to eat." Laughed Anders, thinking how ironic is was that her empty stomach was also violent.

"That's not necessary Anders, you work so hard- why don't I cook you something?" Hawke said happily. She was excited to cook something special for him to enjoy and she walked into Anders' makeshift kitchen, which was really only a secluded niche in the corner of the clinic.

Anders grabbed her by the shoulder, "Nooo, your cooking isn't exactly the best. You're more skilled at hunting the food rather than cooking it, I don't want you burning down the clinic."

Hawke puffed her cheeks and pouted." Ouch, fine you could at lease tell me nicely."

Anders pecked her forehead lovingly, "Sorry sweetheart we don't want you poisoning anybody innocent. I know you'll get a guilty conscience."

Hawke sighed, "Hurry up then before I die from starvation." She said before pushing Ander's impatiently towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Hawke's mouth began to water as the aroma of freshly cooking pancakes filling the clinic and her stomach began to constant torturous growl.

_What's taking him so damn long? _She wondered.

"Wait here, I'll sneak in and get us some grub." She whispered to Darren.

He was also holding his stomach in hunger and nodded silently with a smile etched on his face.

Following her nose, Hawke snuck her way to a plate of misshapen pancakes which just happened to be right next to Anders.

She thanked the Maker that his back was turned to her but when she reached for her prize, Anders swatted her greedy little hands away. "You can be such a child at times, Jen. You need to wait till I'm done." He chided.

"I'm a rogue, how did you notice me?" She asked surprised. Her pride stung a little from being caught.

"I can hear your hungry stomach grumble a mile away, now get out of here." Anders replied and shooed her away.

Hawke went back to sit next to Darren, her head hung in defeat.

Before long Anders came with a plate filled with the most delicious looking pancakes Hawke had ever seen- although this was a very biased opinion, considering how hungry she was. Her head instantly turned to the direction of the pancakes and it took everything she had not the pounce – and not the kind of pouncing that Anders would be pleased about.

Anders set her portion of the pancakes on a plate in front of her- too slowly for her growling stomach. As soon as the plate hit the table she took a bite, savouring the taste as the warm pancakes practically melted in her mouth and she moaned in sheer bliss.

Anders raised his eyebrows at Hawke and blushed slightly as he was reminded of their earlier actions that morning. He watched as she dug into her pancakes, eating like she hadn't done so in days and he was glad that she enjoyed his cooking so passionately.

When Hawke was done she rubbed her full stomach in satisfaction, waiting for the others to finish. "That was delicious Anders; I bet I could eat my weight in those pancakes." She grinned.

"I don't doubt it for a second." Anders chuckled softly.

"I think you just have." Darren laughed which pleased Hawke, she like the fact that he was happy.

"I have to ask- how did you get the ingredients? I don't remember ever giving them to you." She asked curiously. Anders grinned, popping the last piece of his pancake into his mouth.

"I've been hoarding the stuff you gave me for a while. I figured this was a good time to use it all." Jennifer grinned, pleased that he thought her visit special enough to cook what was a very fancy Darktown breakfast. She stood up, feeling very full and content.

"I should probably get going pretty soon to check up on everyone at the Hanged Man. They're like lost puppies without their mighty leader." She laughed, punching the air.

Anders shook his head but smiled, "Why we follow you, we might never know."

Hawke pouted playfully and crossed her arms over her chest, "Anyway Anders, do you have any more of your hangover cures for the gang? And could you mix two of them with essence of elderflower."

Anders raised an eyebrow at her last request, but shrugged. "Sure just give me a moment to gather them." he said before leaving the table.

"Before I forget here's something to get you fed and out of Darktown." Hawke pulled out a money pouch from one of her knee-high boots and tossed it at Darren. When he caught it his eyes widen at the weight of the small pouch, and then he opened it to find it filled to the brim with sovereigns.

"Th-th-thank you." He stammered at her generosity.

"Find Guard Captain Aveline and tell her Hawke is claiming her favour concerning Donnic- she'll know what you're talking about. She'll get you a job and keep you safe but stay here 'till your brother is ready to travel. Ok?"

Darren nodded gratefully just as Anders came back and he walked her to the door before giving her the potions.

"Is it really wise to give them all the money you have on you? You might need it."

Hawke chuckled and shook her head lightly, "Oh silly Anders, the Maker gave us _two _legs for a reason." She lifted and wiggled her other leg to demonstrate, the coin purse inside clinking cheerfully.

A sly smile graced Anders beautiful features. "I can think of _many _reasons why."

Hawke snorted, "It would be nice to flirt with you all day but I've already stayed too long."

"Will you be alright walking in Darktown by yourself?" He asked worryingly.

Hawke pulled her blood-red hood over her head and drew her dual blades, slicing the air before spinning them expertly and re-sheathing them back on her back. "You should be more concerned about anyone who tries to mess with me; most likely it'll be you that will be nursing them back to health." She grinned and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I'll try to come back to check on you later, if not I'll be seeing you tonight." She winked playfully and he waved back smiling before she waltzed out the door.

* * *

**This story is coming to an end soon, we decided that the next chapter will be the last because this story is hardly about strip poker anymore. Don't worry though we're making a sequel, it'll have fight scenes and contain the hunky Arishok! Haha. I apologise for Jen Hawke's childishness, shes a great leader I swear. Anyway tell us what you think about her and Val, feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
